


DBH: Discarded

by Deviant_and_Delighted



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Stratford Tower Connor, Virus, prosthetic!Gavin, reactivated Android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_and_Delighted/pseuds/Deviant_and_Delighted
Summary: When an RK800 is deactivated in the line of duty, Cyberlife sends a new one to replace it. However, a computing error led to the previous RK800 being discarded in a public junkyard where it is found by an amateur technician and repaired.





	1. Reactivated

The body of a clean-cut young man in his twenties to early thirties was lying shirtless on an operating table. His brown hair was cut short, with little curls beginning to form. His abdomen was open to expose wiring and biocomponents in an almost human formation that was held aside by clamps as a woman dug her arm into him. They were both covered in Thirium.

The whole scene would have been something out of a horror movie if not for the fact that the man was an Android. The woman was the technician that had come across him while going through the local junkyard for spare parts.

"Come on damn it... _work!_ " she shouted before the Android suddenly jerked, his mouth bobbing and his eyelids fluttering involuntarily. A curse left her mouth as she set about unclamping his wiring, allowing the muscle spasms to relax, "There we go...now you just gotta breathe…"

His artificial lungs began to inflate and deflate soon after, and the slight flare of his nostrils were a welcoming sight. The technician sighed in relief before she closed up his chest with a few touches, and the flashing red L.E.D. on his temple began cycling yellow before finally settling on a healthy blue color.

"That's better." she muttered stepping up to get a closer look. His brown eyes had yet to begin focusing on stuff, but they reacted when she waved a hand.

The Android then sat up, his posture immaculate even for an AI. His head turned slightly as he scanned the room, the L.E.D. turning yellow as he processed and analyzed his surroundings. This was a normal reaction from any Android the technician had reactivated. They wanted to regain their bearings on the world, and for those who had owners or friends, seeing them always brings life to the confused Android. This one was alone in the world however, and the confused look on his face showed this fact a hundred times over.

He looked almost like a lost child, his brows knitting together at the unfamiliar surroundings. And it broke her heart.

"RK800," she addressed him in a firm, yet kind voice, "Run a self-diagnostic."

The Android's L.E.D. flickered yellow for a few moments before he spoke, "My optical units are critically damaged and my Thirium levels are at 63%."

"Any other damages I need to know about?"

His L.E.D. cycled blue again, "That is all the damages to my system."

She stood and walked over to a pile of different biocomponents, looking for a set of compatible optical units for him, "First we need to get your sight restored, then I'll get you the Thirium you need."

The RK800 stayed where he was, his brown eyes blinking as he tried to look around. Shapes and colors were able to be seen, but he could not make out any details. The technician looked back at him, "My name is Elizabeth by the way."

"Elizabeth." He repeated.

"Do you have a name registered?" she asked picking up a pair of matching green eyes, holding them up by his eyes to see how they would go with his appearance overall.

He blinked, a look of uncertainty showing.

"I...I am unsure."

Elizabeth frowned, picking out a set of hazel eyes that she felt looked better on him, "I'm going to remove your optical units now. Don't panic, I will be putting in a new set to restore your sight."

"Got it." he replied tapping two fingers to his forehead in a brief salute, no doubt a practiced mannerism programmed into him.

She removed his left eye, quickly replacing it with the hazel one. His artificial skin came to replace the skin around his eye. The Android blinked, looking up at her in curiosity.

"Better?" Elizabeth asked stepping back.

"Better."

She replaced the other eye, and he looked relieved to be able to see again. Elizabeth smiled as she stood back, putting her hands up, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Eight."

"And what's that plaque over there at the desk say?"

He turned to see where she was pointing, "It is a list of emergency numbers to call."

"Good. It appears that your eyesight is fully restored." she moved her hands and he followed them.

The RK800 looked away again, looking to her desk. His eyes seemed to focus on something before he climbed off of the table. It was interesting to see him make his way toward her desk, only to be sidetracked by a spot of Thirium on the floor.

He knelt down before it, wiping two fingers through it before dabbing them on his tongue. His eyes focused on his fingers as he spoke, "RK800 #313 248 317-53..." the Android tilted his head in thought as he stood, turning to face her in a fluid movement, "This is my own Thirium."

"That makes sense, as I've been working with you for a couple months now." she said coming over to clean up the Thirium with a rag, "But how could you tell that it was from you?"

"I analyzed the sample in real time." he stated matter of factly.

"Interesting." she said wiping the blood from his fingers, "But we need to get you dressed and full of Thirium."

The Android followed her as she went to a nearby fridge and pulled out a pouch of Thirium 310 for him. He stood by with his arms folded neatly behind his back, giving her his full attention. Elizabeth opened the lid of the pouch and gave it to him, watching the RK800 carefully drink the Thirium. Usually a bit of it escaped when an Android drank, but with this one none went to waste.

"I discovered a couple in-tact items on your person when I found you." she pointed to the table near the desk, "Your uniform was unfortunately destroyed, but I have new clothes of similar design for you to use."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." he replied after he had finished his Thirium. Elizabeth noted that his complexion had become more lively as his biocomponents accepted the ingested Thirium.

The Android made his way to the table, scanning everything while his hand slipped into the pocket of the tattered coat; his fingers touched something cold and was revealed to be an old quarter when he pulled it out. He then flicked the coin with his thumb, hearing a satisfying  _plink_  before he caught it between his index and middle fingers. His fingers moved on their own, and the coin danced over his knuckles.

"Very impressive. Were you programmed to do that?"

He continued, a faint smile showing, "I have the urge... to recalibrate myself constantly—"

"—And that's what the coin is for?"

He flicked the coin up before catching it in his hand, "Perhaps."

Elizabeth smiled gently before she led him to her desk, "I'd like to try something new with you."

His eyes met her own as he waited, "Yes?"

The technician then grabbed a stack of cards with names on it and laid them out on the table one by one, "Given that you do not have a registered name, I would like you to choose your own name."

The Android looked over the names, his eyes soon drifting to her, "I heard a name while I was deactivated. A man said it many times."

"Do you remember what the name was?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"It was...Jeremy."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh, "Oh my god...You heard my music!"

He blinked, seeming confused.

She waved a hand, "Nevermind. RK800—" his L.E.D. flickered yellow in response, "Register your name as Jeremy."

"My name is Jeremy." he said calmly.

Elizabeth chuckled before she pat his arm, "It sure is. Now please follow me."

The Android walked behind her as she went to grab him some clothing. His brows knit together as he was handed dark slacks, a pristine white button up, and a fitted jacket similar in design to the one he had, but without the special Android markings.

Jeremy set to putting everything on, smoothing out the creases in his shirt before he slipoed on his jacket. Elizabeth had him sit down before she put on a pair of black socks before a pair of shiny black shoes onto his feet.

"What is going to happen to me?" the RK800 suddenly asked.

Her hands stilled on his shoe laces, "I...I was going to send you to live among your own kind. At Jericho Tower."

The name Jericho registered in his mind as important and he felt oddly nervous as he began fiddling with his coin, "Jericho..."

He flicked his coin between his hands while Elizabeth put a black tie on him, "What is Jericho...?"

"It is the group of awakened Androids that led to the emancipation of all Android kind." she explained fixing his hair, allowing the curls to have a life of their own without getting in his eyes, "Their leader is Markus, a very kind man who I know will be able to help you find purpose."

Markus, another familiar name.

The Android looked over to the tattered clothing, "You said that there were two items found with me. What was it?"

Elizabeth walked over and grabbed a small picture frame from her desk, holding it out to him, "I found it in your pants pocket. It seemed important, so I put it in a frame for you."

Jeremy took the picture frame, examining the material of the frame before finally looking at the picture it held. An Android was hugging a St. Bernard in what looked like a snowy backyard. They were both dusted with snow, but could not have been happier. He scanned the image for any information, and the Android's information matched his own.

"This is...me...?"

"That's right." she said, "But I couldn't tell you where the picture was taken."

He nodded before slipping the picture into one of the inner pockets of his jacket, "That is unfortunate." his L.E.D. cycled into yellow as his gaze looked out the window, "But I thank you for returning it to me. It must be important if I kept it so close."

"I figured as much."

Silence settled between them as the technician found herself at a loss for words. The Android before her just seemed like your average CyberLife model while he was still unresponsive, but now that he was reactivated, she knew that what she was dealing with was special. At a glance he appeared human, he felt human, and his words were genuine and kind.

Elizabeth did not know if he was a Deviant or not, but something about him told her that it was...  _complicated_.

A questioning look from him was enough to bring her to the present again, "Your heart rate was elevated for a moment there. Do you need medical attention?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." she waved off his concern as she went to sit at her desk, letting out a sigh of relief as she sank into the plush chair, "I just need to get into contact with Jericho Tower to see if Markus is available. Just sit here while I make some calls."

Jeremy obeyed, casually sitting on the edge of her desk. He took out his coin and began flicking it between his hands, staring at the opposite wall. Elizabeth grabbed her phone, unlocking it and scrolling through her contacts. It took her a moment before she found the number that Markus himself had given her for situations just like this one.

She put the phone to her ear, a bit nervous as it rang.

_'Yes Eliza?'_

She glanced to Jeremy, "Hey there, are you available?"

_'I am. Did something happen?'_

"Well..." she cleared her throat, "I finally managed to reactive that Android I told you about."

_'Is he well?'_

"Yes, but he lost much of his memory."

_'What does he remember?'_

Elizabeth looked to the Android as he was spinning his coin on his finger tips, hopping it between fingers. She smiled gently, "The only thing he seems to remember is an urge to recalibrate himself using a coin. He showed little response to the picture of him and a dog I found with him—"

"I like dogs." Jeremy suddenly said not looking back.

"I know Jem. Dogs are amazing." she spoke back to him before speaking to Markus again, "He likes dogs too."

 _'A coin and a fondness for dogs...Anything else?_ '

Elizabeth almost dropped her phone when she saw that Jeremy had moved over to where she had mopped up some Thirium earlier, "Hey! Don't go over there!"

The Android knelt down and stuck his fingers into the still drying bleach.

"Jeremy!" she called to him as she got up.

His attention was diverted to his sample as he dabbed his fingers on his tongue at the same moment Elizabeth slapped his hand away from his mouth, " _JEREMY NO!_ "

Jeremy's L.E.D. flashed red for a moment, but quickly cycled yellow as his sample analysis overrode any other response. The stuff covering the floor in this area appeared to be a mixture of Sodium hypochlorite and tap water, as well as some other trace ingredients. His L.E.D. became blue as he stood, finally meeting Elizabeth's startled gaze.

The technician clutched her phone to her chest, looking terrified. She dropped her phone as rushed to him, "OhmyGodI'msosorry!"

Jeremy looked confused as she wiped his hand clean before bringing her attention to his face. There were a couple little scratches from her fingernails on his cheek that were leaking Thirium. He nudged her hand back as he went to pick up her phone, hearing a man's concerned voice on the other end.

 _..beth? What's going on?_ _Do you need me to send help?'_

The voice felt familiar as he held the phone to his ear, analysing it.

"RK200 #684 842 971..." he mused aloud.

A shocked sound was heard,  _'Connor? Why are you there?_ '

Jeremy frowned, "I'm afraid that you have me mistaken for another. My name is Jeremy."

_'Is Eliza still there?'_

The Android nodded before giving her the phone. She took it in trembling hands and brought it to her ear, "Markus?"

_'I'm still here. What happened?'_

"Jeremy has a weird fascination with putting stuff in his mouth. I'd mopped with bleach and he decided to go and taste it."

_'I understand...'_

"Does this sound familiar to you?"

 _'Yes, but I haven't physically seen it do_ _ne.' he_  paused a moment,  _'Whatever you do. DON'T let that Android out of your sight until he's safely here with us.'_

"Why not? He's harmless."

_'I wouldn't believe it for a moment if I were you.'_

Elizabeth hesitated before looking to Jeremy again. He was staring at the picture she had given him with a look of utter confusion. She sighed softly, "Alright, I'll be over with him as soon as I can be. Afterwards you will need to explain everything to me."

_'I will, don't worry.'_

Elizabeth was relieved, "Alright. I'll get him ready and we will be on our way there."

 _'Right. I will be waiting.'_  he hung up soon after that.

She put her phone away and stood, getting the Android's attention by waving at him. He put his coin away as he got off her desk, turning to face her while he smoothed out his jacket, "Yes Elizabeth?"

The technician grabbed the blue armband from his old clothing and snapped it into place on his arm, "We're going to Jericho Tower now. Are you ready?"

He blinked, touching the armband in wonder as it began glowing the same blue as his L.E.D., "I feel that I am finished here, if that's what you meant."

She nodded, grabbing her coat from the hook as she walked out with him in tow. An autonomous cab waited for them on the street, no doubt hailed by Markus since Jeremy would most likely be unable to do it himself. The Andriod behind her looked around at the city street, in awe of every little thing. His L.E.D. cycled yellow even as he was pulled into the cab by the technician and made to sit down.

Jeremy put his hands against the window and stared out at the world as it began moving past.

By his side Elizabeth silently pondered if she should really be worried about what Markus had said. This Android was still too simple to be a threat to anyone...right?


	2. Jericho Tower

Snow flurries obscured the world as Elizabeth and Jeremy rode along in the taxi. The Android was still staring out the window, his yellow L.E.D. glowing against the glass.

The technician was playing a puzzle game to pass the time, and the noises from her phone soon drew Jeremy's attention. He glanced back in wonder, his eyes focusing on the screen as Elizabeth stared at it in frustration.

"Move that purple one and then switch it with the nearest red one once everything settles." he explained pointing them out.

She gave him a look before doing as he had said, and the level was beat in moments. Elizabeth was in awe, "I... I've been stuck on that level for three days!"

"I see..." was all he said before he went back to staring out the window, "Elizabeth? The taxi is slowing down."

She looked up from her phone, seeing that the road ahead was narrowing into a bottleneck with road work on the outer lanes, "Oh for fuck's sake! This can't be happening!"

"What is happening exactly?" Jeremy asked while his L.E.D. flickered red in response to her yelling.

"We're going to be stuck here forever!"

The Android leaned forward and scanned the destination for the taxi, calculating it in comparison to their current location. His L.E.D. settled on blue and he unbuckled himself, "We are roughly six blocks from our destination."

"So?"

He gave her his jacket and smiled as he opened the door, letting in the snow and chill, "We would get there faster if we walked."

Elizabeth sighed as she slipped on his jacket, "Will you be alright with the cold?"

"Yes. My temperature sensitivity is currently off." he replied offering her a hand.

She took it and they stepped out into the cold. Instantly Jeremy's breathing hitched and he began to wheeze as his respiratory biocomponents reacted to the cold. Elizabeth touched his arm, "We can just wait here if you're beginning to freeze up."

"N-no...I... I'm good..." he gasped out as he walked away, "C-come on."

Elizabeth followed along behind him, shielding her face from the snow as they trudged on. The Android was stubbornly walking ahead, his arm held out to keep snow from hitting him in the face. His tie was flapping in the wind, audibly whipping against him. She could hear him wheezing louder now, but knew that he would not stop even if he was on the verge of shutdown.

Jeremy ignored the warning messages filling his vision, he just focused on getting to the place called Jericho Tower. His biocomponents were compromised by the cold and his Thirium pressure was dropping as it rushed to keep his core warm. His limbs felt increasingly stiff and he had to wrap his arms around himself to keep from shaking so much.

He faintly heard his name being called, but his attention was focused on the dropping core temperature warnings he was receiving.

"C-core temperature at n-ninety-three point th-three degrees..." he gasped to himself, his voice box becoming strained and full of static as he breathed in the icy air.

The Android felt hands on him and saw figures fill his vision before what felt like a huge blanket was thrown around him. He sank into the warmth, his eyes fluttering shut as every alert told him to go into standby mode to conserve energy...

* * *

This did not come to pass long as someone slapped him, "Eyes open Connor! Stay awake!"

Jeremy's eyes vaguely focused on a dark haired woman who was lifting him onto a couch. She looked slightly angry with him and slapped him again as he began to sink into unconsciousness again.

"Connor!"

The Android felt more blankets get tossed over him by a man he could not see the face of, "Take it easy on him North. He's hypothermic."

"Shut it, he deserves it."

_I...deserve this...?_  Jeremy faintly thought, his eyes beginning to drift shut once again.

Another slap.

Jeremy tasted Thirium with this one.

"North! That's enough." a second male voice blurted as footsteps approached, "Run a self-diagnostic."

The Android's red L.E.D. flashed yellow before returning to red, "C-core temperature...n-ninety five p-point six...Rising..."

"That's good to hear. He's becoming stable."

Jeremy felt a hand combing through his hair and looked up to see that his head was resting in the lap of another female Android with short reddish hair.

The headstrong woman who had been slapping him made a sound of derison before leaving. The second man stepped closer, and Jeremy could finally run a scan on him.

"You... you're Markus...?"

He nodded, "That's right Connor."

"No..."

"No?"

"Jeremy..."

Markus gave a smile, hiding his concern, "I understand."

"Where... Elizabeth...?"

"Eliza is tending to some injured Androids on the upper floors. She said she would come back once that is done."

"Okay..."

Markus dismissed the other Androids, helping Jeremy sit up once it was just the two of them. By this time his sight was mostly clear of distortion and he could focus on the man sitting by him.

"Do you know what happened to you on your way here?"

"The taxi...it got stuck in traffic," Jeremy began, "I felt it was the best...to walk to Jericho...rather than waiting..."

"That was a idiotic thing to do."

"I thought my sensitivity was turned off..."

"You're a Deviant. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"De...viant?"

Markus pat his shoulder, "You really did lose your memory..."

"Am I broken?"

He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Not at all. You're alive, aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"That's all that matters at this point."

Jeremy closed his eyes and relaxed, "Everyone here...they call me Connor."

"Yes."

"Is that who I am?"

"Yes."

Jeremy sighed, "Should I register Connor as my name?"

Markus frowned, "You don't need to if you don't want to."

"Okay."

" _CONNOR?!_ "

Jeremy flinched as a woman's arms were thrown around his neck and a loving kiss was forcefully placed on his lips. He tried to break away, his arms flailing about and his L.E.D. flashing red.

"Rachael! Let go of him!" Markus spat shoving her off with one arm while pulling Jeremy forward with his other arm. The Android collapsed against Matkus while he frantically wiped analytical fluid from his face.

"Why can't you ever let me have my way?" the voice asked, sounding irritated.

Markus turned Jeremy toward Rachael, who was actually one of the 'Traci's' from Eden Club. She had short black hair and appeared to be Asian. The Android met eyes with her and she gasped, "Oh my god there's more than one Connor now?!"

"That's not something to be excited about. He and Connor have the same information, which is a paradox!"

Rachael was still excited by the thought of multiple Connors, but the look she was getting from Jeremy made her wonder if he could remember her or not. The Traci sat next to him and Markus, draping an arm around Jeremy's shoulders, "So what's the plan with this beautiful man?"

"First we need to find out how this is possible...then go from there." Markus replied moving her arm from him, "Relax Rachael. He doesn't know who you are."

Rachael sighed as she got up, "Whatever Markus, just call me when  _my_  Connor shows up later."

"Sure." he said waving her away.

Jeremy relaxed once she was gone, looking to Markus in confusion, "What...was that...?"

"She was saved by Connor some time back and now has an obsession."

"I see..."

"Sorry about that." Markus said patting his shoulder, "She does that a lot."

Jeremy rubbed his arm, looking down at himself, "Is this Connor...like you?"

"Like me?"

"Is he kind...?"

Markus nodded, "Yes, he is."

The Android found himself smiling as he began to relax. It was also at this point that Elizabeth came into the room, "How's he holding up?"

"Jeremy is settling in well. Though Rachael thought he was Connor."

She nodded as she neared, touching Jeremy's jawline to have him lift his head, "I was worried about you, Jem."

"Why?"

"Because you're just as important as the rest of us," she replied gently, "I panicked when you collapsed in the snow."

"I...collapsed...?"

Markus nodded, "Yeah, we went out with some electric blankets at that point, and I had North watching over you until we got you stable again."

"North...The slapping woman?"

He chuckled, "I'm afraid so. She's violent sometimes, but I can assure you that she is nice once you get to know her."

Jeremy nodded before he tried standing, only to fall back as his legs gave out, "Oof."

"Take it slow, Jem. Your body isn't up to speed again."

The Android nodded slowly, looking around at the small white room. There were little trinkets around and a half-complete painting sat on an easel. It was of an Android standing before the tower they were currently in, with other Androids standing around the one in the center.

Jeremy tilted his head as he scanned the painting, "You are very talented..."

"Thank you, but my father was the one who was talented."

"I see..." he continued to scan his surroundings, "This room is nice."

"Yours is a few doors down from this one, it looks like mine." Markus replied, "We don't have too much space—"

"I am grateful for anything you can spare."

Markus then stood, offering him a hand, "Let's take you there."

Jeremy took his offer and was surprised by how gentle and caring the other Android was as he helped him along. He honestly felt safe in Marcus's care. Elizabeth followed behind them both, enjoying seeing the two getting along.

The room they went into was the same format as Markus', but there were no decorations beyond the single-wide cot and the little dresser set against the wall. Jeremy was sat down on the cot, and Markus sat with him, "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful."

The Android relaxed as he looked around, feeling safe. Markus smiled to himself, "You really like it here..."

"I do..."

He exchanged glances with Elizabeth before they stood, "We'll let you get some rest now."

Jeremy looked over to them, his L.E.D. cycling yellow in thought before he nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Markus nodded, "Tomorrow."

He was left alone with his thoughts as the door to his room shut. Jeremy found himself flicking his coin between his hands as he thought about what was happening. He did not know what would happen to him in the coming days, but he was ready for anything at this point.


	3. Recognizable Paradox

"Come on kid, you don't look ridiculous." Hank growled banging on the side of the dressing room, much to the chagrin of the woman running it, "Come on out!"

After a few moments the door opened and Connor stepped out. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with intentional rips on the knees and thighs; his shirt was a faded blue-grey with a cartoon crab on it. The t-shirt itself said "I'm Crabby!" in block letters.

Hank have an approving nod, "You look good, son."

"Can we look at suits like I wanted?" the Android asked in exasperation, "There are Thirium stains on everything I have."

"I'm well aware. You take more bullets than a shooting target."

The woman looked shocked, Hank waved it off, "We're DPD."

She nodded in response, speechless.

Connor shut the door and changed, looking at himself in the mirror all the while. He remembered doing this when he was still a machine, but now that he was a Deviant, he just enjoyed seeing his form. He tightened his tie, smiling proudly before he turned and scooped up his clothes before going out again.

This process of picking out and trying on outfits had been going on for at least a couple hours. Hank insisted on him getting something "casual", which the Android took as being more human.

He handed the outfit to Hank and the older man set them in the hall full cart, "If I'd known you would take this long, we would have gone earlier."

Connor flashed him a look of doubt as he passed.

This earned an amused grumble from his partner.

They walked to the formal clothing aisle and they looked at all the white shirts. Hank picked up a black shirt and offered it to Connor, "Let's try something different."

"Black?" he asked holding it up, "But why?"

"Black is imposing...it could counter your goofiness." he replied.

Connor's eyes narrowed slightly before he held it up to his chest and looked into the nearest mirror, "I... understand."

Hank chuckled as he clapped a hand on the Android's shoulder.

* * *

A few aisles over Jeremy was looking at running shoes with Markus. The Deviant Leader stood patiently as the RK800 examined each shoe, comparing them to his own in terms of size.

"Which of these do you think would suit my needs?" Jeremy suddenly asked, "I can't seem to choose."

Markus scanned over the shelves before he pointed, "Top shelf, eleven from the end."

He got up from kneeling and went to grab the specified shoe box. They were simple black shoes that were made specifically for freerunning. Jeremy sat down and tried them on, liking the way they felt when he stood. He hopped in place, the shock being absorbed more by the shoes themselves rather than his feet and legs.

"These are perfect!" he blurted in excitement.

Markus laughed at this; sure this Android looked just like Connor, but he held none of the latter's cold and calculated ways. He was innocent like a child, enjoying the little things like it was the first time for him. Perhaps it was.

"Let's go look at shoes, Connor." Hank's voice rang out behind Markus, and his eyes widened for a moment before he moved to stand between the older man and Jeremy just in case Connor was right behind him.

"Oh, hello Markus."

Markus glanced over his shoulder, seeing Connor there. The Android held a curious expression as Markus shifted to block Jeremy from view, "May I ask what you're doing?"

He sighed softly when Jeremy stood, his eyes first meeting Hank's before he looked to Connor. Their L.E.D.s rapidly cycled yellow as they stood in silence. Their L.E.D.s then stuck on red as their eyelids and mouths began fluttering uncontrollably. The two then collapsed.

" _CONNOR!_ "

" _JEREMY!_ "

The two men went to the Android's aid, and Markus scooped up Jeremy. Hank drew Connor close, tilting his head to look at the red L.E.D., "What the fuck was that!" he asked, outraged.

Markus sighed heavily as he lifted Jeremy onto his back, "Artificial Intelligence can't handle paradoxes."

"So?! Why did Connor do that!" he put Connor into the cart.

"It's a long—"

"—And what the fuck is that! He looks just like Connor!" Hank spat jabbing a finger at Jeremy.

"That is because he  _is_  Connor."

"What!"

Markus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, "Jeremy here was reactivated by Elizabeth, who then brought him to Jericho Tower. I was going to tell you about him eventually."

"There's only one of him. How is this even possible?"

Markus gestured to Connor, "He died a few times before becoming Deviant. Jeremy is one of  _those_  Connor's."

Hank suddenly looked incredibly bothered, averting his gaze, "I... I'll see you later, Markus."

"Hank?"

The older man left without another word, silently pushing Connor along in his cart. The Android remained asleep through the whole trip home, and Hank had let him sleep in the back seats.

It felt... _familiar_ , seeing him like this. Seeing him curled up in the backseat made Hank think of the times Cole would fall asleep after a long trip to the park. They slept the same way, that solid slumber only children could achieve. The old man chuckled to himself, this Android wasn't Cole. He never would be.

But Connor had found his way into that place in Hank's heart where Cole also resided.

Hank pulled into his driveway and heard Sumo barking at the door. He lifted Connor from the back seat, gritting his teeth as the Android's weight settled in his bad hip and old bones.

"God, Connor! You're so heavy...!" he groaned hefting the Android into the house. Sumo nearly attacked them with affection, but stopped and began whimpering at the sight of Connor as Hank laid him on the couch.

The St. Bernard sat by the couch with his head on Conner's stomach. The gentle giant was worried, and did not budge even when Hank pet his head, "I know you're worried. Col—Connor's just sleeping."

The dog remained where he was, whimpering even as Hank tried to pull him away. He did not respond to the squeak of his toys, or even the treats that Hank held in front of his nose. Hank sighed softly as he went into his room, opening his closet door. On the upper shelf sat a cluster of old whiskey bottles, none were opened after he had met Connor. He just did not have the urge to drink after the Android was thrust into his life.

"I'm sorry, son..." he told Connor as he came into the living room with one of the smaller, yet more potent whiskey bottles, "I...I failed you."

Hank sat at the table and stared out the window as he poured himself a glass. It was the one Connor had broken the night they investigated the homicide at the Eden Club. The old man chuckled at the memory of it all before he drained his glass, grimacing at the familiar burn. Afterwards he stood and went to the unresponsive Android, lifting him from the couch and carrying down the hallway to the bathroom.

He sat Connor in the bathtub before turning on the shower. At once the Android began sputtering as he woke up. His L.E.D. flashed red as he tried to scramble out of the tub, "H-HANK! H-help me!" he shouted in terror as he slipped into the bottom of the tub, flailing his limbs out as if trying to stop the assault of falling water.

Hank turned off the water, looking down at him, "I...really didn't think that would work."

Connor looked up at him, his L.E.D. cycling into blue as he calmed down, "Hank? Where are we?"

"In my bathroom."

"Why? W-we were shopping."

Hank offered him a hand, "We were. But you fell asleep while we were out."

The Android looked perplexed, his brows knitting together, "I...I suffered a critical error. We need to go to a technician."

"You're alright now."

"But Hank..."

The older man offered him a hand, "You're okay now, son."

Connor looked at his hand before he climbed out of the tub, "I guess you're right..."

They stood together for a moment of silence before Hank smiled, reaching over and tossing a large towel onto Connor's head and shoulders, "Get yourself dried off."

The Android fluffed his hair with the towel, and soon Hank saw curls beginning to form in his damp brown hair. His eyes grew wide as he reached out, "Your hair..."

Connor blinked, looking up as Hank's hand rested on his head.

"It's...curly?"

"Yes. Cyberlife had me apply hair products as such hair was seen as unprofessional by them. I was supposed to appear pristine among my fellow officers." he explained, that analytical tone returning as he fell into routine.

"Well they fucked up."

The Android's brows knit together again as he looked down at his clothes. He set down the towel before he began peeling out of his soaked outfit.

Hank swore loudly and left him alone in the bathroom, " _Ugh_ —Connor! Didn't they program you with common decency?"

Connor frowned, "Are you worried about seeing something strange? I can assure you that I am built to closely resemble a hu—"

" _GOD DAMN IT CONNOR!_ " He roared covering his ears.

The Android's L.E.D. cycled yellow in confusion as he finished getting undressed, wrapping his towel around his body before stepping out into the hall. Hank thrust some clothes into the Android's arms, and he had to clutch everything close to keep his towel from falling as the older man practically fled down the hall.

Connor frowned in Hank's direction before he changed, finding himself in what could only be described as "something casual" in the form of a loose green shirt and a pair of dark denim pants. They were surprisingly soft and comfortable, a far departure from his usual attire. They were imperfect, and he could not be happier with the change.

When he entered the living room Hank was cursing as he hung up the phone.

"Hank? Is something the matter?"

He sighed heavily, "That other RK800 is currently at the station with Jeffery. He wants us to go up there and clear things up."

"Other RK800...?" Connor asked before falling silent. His eyes then went wide at the thought of the RK800 they had dealt with back at CyberLife Tower, "D-did we not kill him?"

His partner waved a hand, "Don't worry. He's not  _that_  one. He's another one."

The Android looked worried, his L.E.D. going red. Hank sighed softly, "Come here, son." Connor sank into the older man's embrace, and he felt Hank pat his back, "You're gonna be okay..."

He closed his eyes, putting his arms around him. Hank rarely showed affection, but it seemed that any time the Android was bothered or afraid, his partner would draw him into a surprisingly warm and caring embrace.

After a few minutes they parted, and Connor smiled in response to Hank's look of concern, "Thank you, dad."

"That's my boy..." he replied before moving to grab his car keys, "Come on. We need to go before Jeffery has both of our heads."

"Yes Lieutenant."


	4. Why me?

Connor almost tripped over Hank as they entered the station. Gavin was pointing his gun at a curly haired Android while he screamed at their Captain.

"There's no way I'm going to deal with another one of these plastics!" Gavin spat.

"That's enough Gavin!" Hank shouted drawing his own gun.

Their fellow detective sneered as he turned, looking back at them, "He really called you two out here?"

The curly haired Android scrambled away from Gavin as he was distracted, and Connor's eyes widened upon seeing the face of the Android. His L.E.D. went red as his hand rested against his Thirium Pump Regulator.

"It's...me...?"

"We don't have time for this!" Hank spat glancing back.

Captain Fowler disarmed Gavin, "If Hank could get over his hate for Androids. You can."

He grimaced as he looked down at the fleeing Android, " _Fuck!_ "

Connor caught the Android as he ran, and they both ended up on the floor. Hank went to help them, pulling him off Connor, "You're gonna be okay, Jeremy."

"But he pointed a gun at me!" the Android spat pointing at Gavin, "I don't know if I can trust him..." he whispered between the three of them.

Hank hesitated before petting Jeremy's head, "Gavin is all bark and no bite."

"I'll show you bite!" Gavin roared flipping them the bird.

" _ENOUGH!_  Gavin. Act like the man I know you are. That Android is your partner whether you like it or not." their Captain sighed in exasperation, turning and waking to his office, "I have enough paperwork to do without my officers at each other's throats."

Gavin glared at Hank and the Androids before swearing under his breath, " _Fuck!_ "

They watched him storm off to the breakroom. Connor turned and looked to the other Android in curiosity, "State your information."

He stood as his L.E.D. flashed yellow, "RK800 #313 248 317-53. Name registered: Jeremy."

"RK800 #313 248 317-54. Name registered: Connor." he said frowning, "How is this possible...?"

"I was reactivated by Elizabeth, she's Markus' friend." Jeremy replied, "I know this is a shock to you...but I wish that you will come to see me as more than just a predecessor of yours."

"Adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." Connor replied before winking.

Jeremy smiled, "I will have to adapt as well...My detective is a bit scary."

Connor pat his shoulder, "Gavin showed the same hostility towards me when I first came. But I have found that giving him coffee does tend to improve his mood, when he accepts it of course."

"Coffee. Got it." Jeremy replied, noting it in his Important memories, "Anything else?"

"I scanned Hank's desk when I first came here, and we bonded over interests. Perhaps doing the same could ease your integration into his life."

Jeremy nodded, "I will do that. Thank you."

The Androids exchanged grins before Gavin called Jeremy's name. The Detective looked incredibly pissed, but Jeremy went to him, smiling warmly.

"Hello again, Detective Reed."

He thrust a tall cup into the Android's hand, "Get me a coffee, dipshit."

"Yes, Detective!" he blurted before going into the break room. The officers in there gave him weird looks, but he returned the looks with a warm smile.

"Connor?" the dark-skinned officer, who Jeremy scanned as Chris Miller, got up, "Are you feeling okay?"

The Android continued to smile, "I feel great. Detective Reed gave me coffee making duties."

"But he treats you terribly."

Jeremy blinked, "He treats Connor terribly, but I'm Jeremy."

Chris put out his hand, "Well, Jeremy. It's nice to meet you."

The Android smiled as he shook hands with the officer, "I feel the same."

They parted and Jeremy went to making Detective Reed his coffee, hoping it would make the man happier. The Android added a little whipped cream to the top, knowing many humans enjoyed the sweet stuff. After this was done Jeremy returned to the Detective, earning a look of disgust as he held out the hot mug to him.

"You really got it?"

"You asked me to."

Gavin's eyes narrowed before he gestured for him to set the glass down, only picking it up after that. He looked at the cup with furrowed brows, "What's with the white shit on top?"

Jeremy sat down at the adjacent desk, facing Gavin, "Many humans enjoy whipped cream, so I thought it would be a nice touch to your coffee."

The Detective's eyes narrowed to slits before he took a cautious sip, as if he was worried that the Android had put something in his coffee. He set the mug down, flicking whipped cream from his nose before he went to typing away on his terminal. The Android watched him work, idling in his seat while he flicked his coin between his hands. After some time of silence they were interrupted by Hank clearing his throat.

The Android's L.E.D. cycled yellow in confusion while Gavin looked up with a sound of irritation, "What?"

"Get up. We were all assigned to the same case." the older man said.

Jeremy stood, but was stopped by the Detective, "Why do we have to go? You don't need two plastics."

Connor stepped in, "Captain Fowler wished for me to test Jeremy's ability as a detective."

Gavin looked to Jeremy before he stood, gulping down the rest of his coffee, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's the case?"

"There was a Deviant found dead this morning," Connor explained as the four of them walked out, "Her name was Samantha, and a coworker of hers called in when she did not come into her shift at the Android Treatment Facility that she worked at. That's where we step in."

Jeremy listened, a look of excitement on his face. He felt like he had purpose again, though something inside him felt like all this would be short lived.

The four of them got into Hank's car, with the men in the front seats and the Rk800s in the back seats. Connor and Jeremy exchanged glances as the car began moving, and their L.E.D.s flickered in unison.

* * *

The crime scene was less chaotic than they would have expected. Connor was the first on the scene, followed by Hank and finally Gavin and Jeremy. The officers chatted with those that were already on the scene, and Gavin shoved Jeremy toward Connor, causing the Android to stumble into the other.

Connor had him stand, smoothing his hands down the front of his jacket while Jeremy readjusted his shirt.

"Shall we?" Connor suggested gesturing toward the apartment.

Jeremy nodded as he followed him in, taking a moment to admire the holographic police tape. Inside the apartment was neat and tidy, containing only the essentials for the Android occupant.

C.S.I. were already sifting through the victim's belongings, looking for evidence.

Connor stepped past them, leading Jeremy down the hall, "What you're about to see may seem disturbing to you...but you need to remain calm."

Jeremy nodded before they went into the bedroom. It was absolutely torn apart, with the furniture in pieces around the fallen Android. She was a black AX400, and was wearing burgundy red pajamas at the time of her death. To him it seemed as though she had shutdown after a sort of blind rage, as her clothes and hair were just as destroyed as the surrounding room.

His L.E.D. flickered yellow as Connor's hand rested on his shoulder, making him turn to look at the other Android.

"Are you picking up on anything?"

He hesitated before nodding, earning a little smile from Connor. The Android then pointed to the damage to the AX400's hands, "This damage here was caused when she—" his vision distorted when his software began to automatically reconstruct what had happened based on evidence, "—knocked over those shelves—" he watched the distressed Android thrashing in his vision, and he instinctively dodged as the after image fell toward him, falling where Samantha laid now, "—and fell into the coffee table, effectively destroying the biocomponent in her head—"

"—Which led to her shutting down." Connor finished his sentence, looking down at Samantha, "Very good Jeremy. Your processing ability is still in working order."

Jeremy grinned, but it faded upon seeing Gavin watching him. He exchanged glances with Connor before returning his attention to the matter at hand. His eyes focused on the pool of Thirium surrounding Samantha's head. Thirium had also run from her mouth and nose, forming thin trickles that had begun to coagulate.

He lifted a hand to her face, lifting off a small sample and dabbing it to his awaiting tongue.

"The fuck you doing?!" Gavin spat in disgust, "Even for a tin can that's disgusting!"

Jeremy ignored him, hearing Connor voice the reasoning as analysis.

**Anomaly Detected**.  **Please seek a technician immediately.**

The Android felt a sudden pain with the error message and grimaced as he pressed his fingers against his now red L.E.D.. Connor frowned, touching his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

He shrugged off the pain, "I'm fine...just a lot of information hit me at once."

The Android looked relieved, "Yes. I had to grow used to it when I was first activated."

Jeremy stood slowly before joining Gavin and Hank. The older man was the first to speak, "Find anything useful?"

He nodded before retelling the events of Samantha's demise as he had told Connor. The Lieutenant nodded, "It doesn't seem... entirely crazy."

Jeremy felt a swell of pride, earning another glare from the Detective, "Don't get any ideas, plastic."

"Yes, Detective Reed." he replied calmly to the shorter man, flashing a rather  _Connor_  like smile, just to get under Gavin's skin.

It worked.

Hank nudged Gavin back as the Detective began to say something, "That's enough. You two are done here."

Jeremy was surprised, "Lieutenant Anderson, I—"

"Hank." he corrected, "Captain Fowler just wanted to see how well you handled yourself, then you two would be free to leave."

Jeremy looked back at the room, honestly wanting to stay and see the whole case through, "I...I understand. Thank you Lieutenant."

The older man nodded, giving his a knowing look as the Android turned and followed the Detective out. It only took them getting outside before Gavin turned and struck the Android, "Don't you  _ever_  do that disgusting shit around me again!"

His L.E.D. flashed red a moment before cycling into blue, "I can't promise that,  _Gavin_."

Another strike.

**_Şo̶f̛͞twa͟re Insta̡͞͏b͞i̸̕l̵̢͡ity_ **

Jeremy's hands balled into fists, but he took it anyway. Gavin continued to glare at him, but soon turned and walked away. The Android followed him, calling an autonomous taxi as they had gotten a ride from Hank.

This left him standing on the edge of the street with the Detective, and Gavin was practically livid about the whole situation. Jeremy caught him flashing looks up at him, and the Android felt slightly amused about the whole thing. His L.E.D. flashed red and he touched it, feeling discomfort.

"Come on you. I'm not waiting on your plastic ass."

Jeremy nodded as he got into the taxi with Gavin. The Detective made sure that he was seated as far away from the Android as possible, which Jeremy thought looked rather uncomfortable. He did not say anything about this fact and instead closed his eyes, going into stasis as he began filing away his evidence in the report.

* * *

Gavin then began snapping his fingers by the Android's ear, "Hey! Tin can!"

The Android's eyes fluttered open and he looked over, "Yes?"

The Detective looked a bit... _bothered_. He frowned, "You started shaking. Like a lot."

Jeremy mirrored his frown, "I have only been out for a few seconds."

"Try ten minutes, dip shit." he scoffed, "Also, I got the taxi to take us home instead of the station."

He was concerned.

"Run one of those scan things."

Jeremy's L.E.D. cycled yellow as he ran a self-diagnostic, "All systems functional. No malware detected."

"So the shaking is normal?"

He looked over, "I am...unsure. It seems as though my self-healing kicked in unexpectedly."

Gavin's eyes narrowed, and Jeremy knew that he had no clue how Androids worked. The taxi slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Gavin got outfirst, waiting on Jeremy as he climbed out after him.

"I don't know if you have a place to stay." Gavin said as they walked up to the modest house sitting before them, "But I do have a couch."

The Android scanned his surroundings as they went inside, and he was surprised to find that Gavin's house was a bit more tidy than his appearance would suggest. The living room was small, with a couch against the back wall and a little television sitting before it on a glass and wood entertainment center.

Jeremy sat on the old couch, sinking into the cushions slightly as the Detective walked past, hanging his coat on a hook, "I'm going to take a shower, so just do whatever Androids do when people aren't around."

"Yes, Detective Reed."

Gavin gave him a look before sighing and disappearing down the hall. Jeremy stood not long after and went into the little kitchen off to the side. He opened the Detective's fridge and scanned the food within. He frowned before he turned and washed his hands in the sink.

After they were dry he set to making Gavin a simple sandwich using the ingredients he found within. He set the plate on the kitchen table with one of the drinks that Gavin kept in the fridge before returning to his place on the couch. Jeremy heard the shower turn on and fell into rest mode to the sound of the rushing water...


	5. Anomaly

Gavin had promptly forgotten that he had the Android in his living room, so when he was done showering and came down the hallway in his robe, he was spooked.

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, twitching a little as his L.E.D. flashed red. The Detective cursed as he neared, shaking him awake, "Get up, toaster!"

He slapped away Gavin's hands, looking up at him with a mildly pissed expression that quickly faded.

"Don't touch me..."

"What? You were shaking again!" he spat in outrage, "What else was I supposed to do?"

The Android seemed a bit off as he shied from Gavin, "Doesn't matter...I made you food. Eat it." he said pointing into the kitchen.

He frowned as he stepped back, going to see what he made, "Just don't do..whatever that was while I'm eating, alright?"

"No promises..." he slurred in response.

Gavin sat at the table and proceeded to eat what Jeremy had made for him. It was a ham and cheese sandwich that was surprisingly filling. He kept his gaze on the Android, wondering if he was damaged by something at the crime scene. He knew that Connor did not act like this, as Hank would have gotten rid of the plastic prick a long time ago.

The Android then knocked over something as he tried to get to his feet. He growled something to himself as he staggered off into Gavin's house. The Detective followed behind him, surprised when he tripped and fell into the hallway closet.

He looked down at the downed Android, frowning, "Are you feeling alright?"

Jeremy shuddered, his limbs curling up as if he was cold. His L.E.D. was flashing red and he looked distressed, "H-hot..."

"What am I supposed to do?"

He was about to respond when he began to seize, his tremors going into full-out thrashing. The Detective's eyes widened as he backed up, watching the Android in silent horror.

This went on for what felt like several minutes, but was only about twenty seconds in reality. After that the thrashing lessened and Jeremy was left unresponsive, his limbs splayed about and his eyes wide, but seeing nothing. Gavin set into placing him in the recovery position, balling up a hoodie to place under the Android's head.

The Detective then called Hank, not knowing who else to call with this sort of thing. He stayed with him while he waited for the older officer to answer his phone.

_' Why're you calling so late?'_

Gavin looked down at Jeremy, noticing that he was beginning to blink slowly, his eyes not let focusing on anything. There was also a clear fluid dripping from his mouth, but he did not know if Androids even had saliva or not.

"I'm just having a royally fucked night."

_'And that involves me...why?'_

"The tin can just finished having a  _fucking_  seizure!" he blurted.

Hank was silent for a few moments before he spoke,  _'Wh-what?'_

"You heard me. The thing has been acting weird after we left that apartment, and then it falls over in a fit in my hallway." Gavin explained, "The thing's now drooling on my DPD hoodie and isn't responsive."

_'I'll call a technician to go there. Just...stay with him, okay?'_

"It's not like I have a choice." Gavin said before Hank hung up to call the technician.

The Detective groaned in irritation as he got up to change into something besides his robe. When he came back Jeremy was still lying where he had left him, and his L.E.D. was still pulsing red. Gavin sighed heavily as he sat by him, "You're really giving me a lot of trouble..."

"Sorry..."

He pat the Android on the back, "I'll get you back for this. So don't apologize."

Jeremy tried to get up, but Gavin kept him down, "Don't move. You've done enough of that."

Dry laughter met the Detective's ears and he was surprised that it had come from the Android.

"So that tin can does have a sense of humor...?" Gavin mused, but shook his head, "Fuck. Why'd he even pop into my head?"

Jeremy looked up at him, that same smile he had seen Connor make appearing, "I am Connor... that's why you thought of him..."

He blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We've met before..." Jeremy gasped in pain as he sat up, grabbing his head as his L.E.D. went red.

Gavin just watched him, confused.

"I was the Connor with Hank before we investigated the Deviant hijacking at Stratford Tower."

He nodded, remembering how bothered Hank had been when he had returned to the precinct. Gavin had thought it odd that the Android had not come back with him.

"You...you  _died_  that day..." was all he could say.

Jeremy closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as he spoke, "I was attacked by a Deviant during an interrogation in the kitchen. Some JB300s who were present and could have possibly aided in the hijacking...He pulled out my Thirium Pump Regulator..." he hand came to press over his sternum in the same way he had seen Connor doing it.

Gavin felt a little guilty, as he had seen Connor do that after he had pushed him. The Android had looked so  _haunted._

The Detective looked down at his hands, "I'm such an asshole..."

"You just didn't know." Jeremy murmured before he slumped forward.

Gavin reached out to grab him without thinking, flinching back at how warm and  _life-like_  the Android felt as he sank against the Detective.

He was relieved when someone began knocking on his front door, as he was able to put Jeremy down.

The technician that stood on the other side of his door was the one he occasionally saw in the break room while he was getting coffee.

"Gavin Reed...Never thought that I would be seeing you in these circumstances." the short man commented stepping past him, "Where is the Android?"

"He's in the hall." Gavin said following him.

The man gave him a weird look, and Gavin realized that he'd called Jeremy a  _he_  rather than an  _it_.

They went to sit with Jeremy in the hall, and the technician connected a device to his L.E.D. to access his coding using his laptop. After a few moments his brows furrowed and her glanced to Gavin, "Has he been in contact with any other Androids recently?"

"Contact? Sure, the plastics talk all the time with each other."

This led to the technician sighing heavily, "Your partner is infected with a software virus that is very infectious."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did. But how could he get a virus? He's an Android." Gavin was confused, Jeremy may be just another Connor, but they were both super advanced for Androids.

"That may be so, but Androids are still computers at heart," he began, typing away on his computer, "All it takes for an Android to catch a virus is to interface with an infected Android."

"Interface? As in the thing with their hands?" Gavin asked while gesturing.

"Yes. Did he do any of that within the past 24 hours?"

Gavin thought about all that had happened during the brief time they had been partners, "He must have caught the virus before we became partners...Unless..." He turned to the technician, "Can that blue stuff pass viruses?"

"Thirium 310?"

He nodded, reached out to lift Jeremy's head as it began to sag into his DPD hoodie, "Jeremy here did this thing where he swallowed some of that blue stuff from a shutdown Android at a crime scene we were at. Connor was with him, but I don't know if he's dealing with the same issues or not."

The technician nodded slowly before he began typing again, the Android shifted, his eyes fluttering uncontrollably as he cried out. Gavin instinctively went to help him, though he did not have a reason why. It only lasted a few moments before Jeremy was left in a silent daze, his eyes losing focus as more of that clear fluid dripped from his mouth.

"That took care of the virus...but he's lost plenty of coolant with his analytical fluid." the man said while he shut his laptop and disconnected it from Jeremy's L.E.D., "I have a few bottles of Thirium in my car, so just get him somewhere he can enter stasis while I go get it."

Gavin nodded slowly as he watched the man leave. The Detective felt an array of emotions now. He knew that Jeremy was just a piece of plastic, but it felt different after he had seen him suffering like this. He looked around before he carefully put his arms under the Android's, slowly lifting and dragging him down the hall to his bedroom.

God was he heavy!

Jeremy now rested on Gavin's bed while the Detective went through his closet. He knew that he had an air mattress somewhere, but he just had to find it. The Android murmured something to himself and he looked back, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

The Android's breathing hitched before he twitched a little, "H-hot..."

His eyes widened before he stood, going to turn down the AC to its coldest setting and to grab whatever ice he had in his freezer. Jeremy was drooling more coolant onto his sheets when he returned, and the Detective hesitated before putting the bag of ice onto Jeremy's body. His eyes fluttered shut and his L.E.D. began cycling yellow, which was an improvement over red.

Gavin nodded in approval before he went back into his closet, coming back out with a triumphant grin as he held up the air mattress and pump. He set it up in the corner of the room, far enough from his bed that it would not be weird, but still close enough that he would wake up if the Android began having issues again.

The technician had come back into the room while Gavin was tucking a fitted sheet over the air mattress, and he was holding three bottles of the blue blood as well as two of clear stuff. Jeremy shifted slightly, groaning out. The Detective frowned as he got out a couple pillows and a black sheet to match the mattress, "Help me get him onto the air mattress. I know he isn't comfortable where he is."

He just stood there blinking before Gavin sighed in frustration and moved Jeremy himself. Afterwards he snatched the bottles from the other man, "Thanks. You can go now."

He shot the Detective a glare before he left. Gavin sighed heavily as he went to sit by the Android, "Fuck..."

"So...rry..."

"Don't apologise. You're not doing so well." Gavin said before he lifted one of the clear bottles, "Hey. That technician guy left some blue stuff and some clear stuff. How do you get this in you?"

Jeremy opened his mouth as if expecting something. The Detective hesitated before opening one of the bottles and holding it to the Android's mouth, watching in a mixture of disgust and curiosity as he began to drink the coolant. Once it was empty Gavin capped the bottle and set it aside, "Do you need some of this blue crap?"

He nodded, and Gavin was more hesitant as he helped Jeremy drink it. The Detective kept a hand under his chin and shuddered as the cool fluid trickled down onto his fingers when Jeremy shifted to drink it faster. His eyes were shut and Gavin could swear that he saw color returning to the Android's face. He pulled the bottle away once it was empty and quickly went to wash off his hands, not knowing if Thirium was harmful to humans.

When he came back Jeremy was fast asleep, his jacket was laid next to him and his dress shirt was partially unbuttoned. To Gavin it looked as though he had collapsed in the middle of getting undressed. The Detective sighed heavily before he collapsed into his own bed, exhausted by the whole ordeal.

 


	6. Off Day

The next morning Gavin woke up to the sound of a metallic gasping right in his ear as well as a hot weight pressed against him. He looked down at Jeremy and saw that his L.E.D. was flashing red. He did not know much about Androids, but it was not good when that light was red.

"Hey...wake up..." he murmured while nudging the Android, only for Jeremy to jerk to attention with a yelp. This also caused him to tumble off the bed, hitting the ground with a pained groan. Gavin peeked over the edge at him, "Are you okay?"

Jeremy looked up at him with bleary eyes, panting softly, "Way...too hot..."

The Detective nodded in understanding as he climbed out of bed, "Just wait there. I'll get you a bottle of coolant."

He did not respond as Gavin left, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and coming back. The Android was crumpled on the air mattress, gasping for air as he tugged at his clothes.

"Jeremy...?"

"H-hot..."

He nodded, going to soak the towels in his bathroom in cold water. Afterwards he returned and draped them over his shuddering form, watching as the Android let out a gasping sigh of relief. Gavin placed a hand to his forehead, "Why are you overheating?"

Jeremy did not respond as he sank into unconsciousness, his L.E.D. drifting between red and yellow. Gavin just sat and watched him suffering, feeling powerless to stop what was hurting him. The Detective knew that he was just an Android, but after tonight he felt that there was something more than just wiring and electronics under his human exterior. He sighed heavily as he sat by him, "You're gonna be the death of me..."

Gavin stayed awake through the night, and was more than relieved when Jeremy sank into peaceful sleep. He dozed against his own bed, utterly exhausted from the night of tending to the Android. His temperature was stable and he had begun to respond when the Detective would place more wet towels on him. Jeremy would stay awake for longer periods of time during this, and the two men chatted about this and that.

He was oddly grateful for this. It had been awhile since Gavin could really talk to someone without them getting the impression that he was always an asshole. Jeremy was different in this way, even though he had to put up with him, the Android just gave that innocent smile of his.

_Maybe this was what having a kid was like._  Gavin thought as he dozed, his sleep-deprived mind throwing out random thoughts at this point...

* * *

Jeremy woke up hours later feeling a lot better, but found a certain Detective slumped over against his bed. He was sleeping soundly, but the Android could tell without scanning him that sleeping on the ground would leave him sore after he woke up.

He stood slowly, letting his systems recalibrate before he tried walking. The Android folded up the damp towels he had been covered in and set them aside before he went to pick up Gavin. The man was a bit lighter in weight than he should have been, and this worried Jeremy. Other signs of malnourishment showed, but the Android was unsure as to why Gavin did not take care of himself.

He laid him in his bed, brushing the hair from his face. Jeremy was not a medical Android, but he knew that he was not at his best health.

The Android left him to sleep and busied himself with cleaning Gavin's apartment. The kitchen held nothing of note and Jeremy noticed that his fridge was filled with just alcohol and old take out. He frowned as he cleared out the expired food, throwing it away.

No one could survive on a diet like this without showing the signs that the Detective was, so Jeremy needed some help in getting him some actual groceries. He did not know what humans ate given that his databases were a bit lacking, but he was sure someone would help him if he asked.

The Android checked on Gavin one last time before he grabbed some paper and wrote him a note that he was going to the store and not to worry about him not being there. He placed it on the table by Gavin's bed and called an autonomous taxi on his way out.

Jeremy looked around as the taxi pulled up, getting in. He remembered the time he was with Elizabeth and wondered how she was currently doing. It would be a shame to have her reactivate him and then just lose contact with her.

**S̵o̴f̸t̴w̸a̵r̵e̵ ̸I̷n̴s̸t̵a̴b̴i̶l̵i̷t̸y̴**

He cursed silently, grabbing his head as a sharp pain hit him. He thought that he was over this! The Android's L.E.D. cycled between yellow and red, settling down after a few minutes of him wanting to crack his head open to let out the demons trapped inside.

Jeremy was left trembling with his vision fading in and out.

The taxi slowed to a stop and the Android stayed in it until he was sure that he would not collapse once he got out. The grocery store that he was dropped off at was a small one, which Jeremy was more than grateful for as he walked inside.

An older woman greeted him when he came in, but looked a bit startled when he turned to wave, revealing his L.E.D. to her. She came over with a look of curiosity, "I'm afraid we don't have blue blood in stock at the moment..."

"Fortunately I'm here to shop for my partner." his L.E.D. cycled yellow as he looked her over, "Could you perhaps point me in the direction of something a 36 year old man would eat?"

The woman looked at him for a few moments, the silence between them stretching. She then began to laugh, "Oh dear! You're serious?"

Jeremy flushed blue, rubbing his arm, "Forgive me ma'am. My databases of human diets are rather...lacking."

She took hold of one his his lapels and led him along, "I'm sure that he is rather picky, so let us start with something simple."

He looked around, "And something healthy please..."

They stopped on the produce aisle, and Jeremy scanned everything, logging what he found in his databases for future reference. The old woman chatted with him about the days of her youth as they shopped together, and he was more than happy to listen to her. The Android was distracted by the old woman, and did not realize that his name had been called.

Elizabeth came walking toward him, "Jeremy! What're you doing out here alone?"

He looked back, setting yet another avocado in his cart, "I'm shopping for Detective Reed. He doesn't have a good diet."

The technician sighed heavily, "Oh god...Of course they would assign you to him..."

Jeremy flashed a nervous smile, "Detective Reed was rude to me in the beginning, but he seems to have warmed up to me after I collapsed last night."

"Collapsed?" Elizabeth gasped, "How?"

He shrugged, "I keep getting a 'Software Instability' alert before my body loses control over its motor skills. He even called Lieutenant Anderson saying that I had had a seizure."

She listened to him with a look of horror, the color draining from her face with every passing moment. Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to the elderly woman still by his side, "I feel perfectly fine right now though. This woman here certainly helped me keep my mind on what is important."

The woman smiled at him, patting his arm, "I'm just happy to be of help. You remind me of my grandson."

Jeremy smiled.

Elizabeth hesitated before she spoke, touching the Android's other arm, "After you're done here, I need to run some tests."

"Okay."

The old woman looked over his groceries before she nodded, "I think you're good to go here. Follow me please."

"Yes ma'am." he said following along behind her. Elizabeth followed him as well, needing to keep an eye on the Android. Jeremy paid for the groceries, which was a bit more than he expected, but was nothing he could not handle.

Elizabeth met him at the door, "Come on, we'll put these in my car."

He nodded, and they packed the many bags into the back of her car, which was one of the vehicles with the self-driving option. This made the Android nervous, as he was used to seeing the older models that both Detective Reed and Lieutenant Anderson had.

"So why did Gavin send you to get groceries?" the technician asked after they had gotten onto the road.

"Oh, he's still asleep. I wanted to do this to help him." he replied looking out the window.

"I guess you noticed his health pretty fast?"

"Yes. He is malnourished."

Elizabeth nodded, "I understand, and if you can get him to eat anything but what he can order, you've done more than any of us could."

Jeremy nodded, smiling.

Elizabeth looked back at the groceries filling the seats behind him, "So what did you buy for him?"

He shrugged, "It's really just stuff to help someone gain healthy weight and muscle. Plus a little beer as a sort of...incentive."

"Good idea. Where does this guy live?"

Jeremy pointed, "That way."

She looked, "Alright."

* * *

Gavin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, and the Detective grumbled as he went to answer it, "...what...?"

_'Get ready, we got a new lead on that case Jeremy was tested with.'_  Hank said on the other line.

He sighed heavily as he sat up, looking around for the Android, "What the hell...?" he murmured while picking up a piece of paper by his alarm clock.

Perfect CyberLife Sans stared back at him as he read aloud.

**_I noticed your lack of real food in the fridge, so I've gone out to get groceries. Don't worry about me if you wake up while I'm still out, I know my way back._ **

**_Jeremy :)_ **

Gavin cursed as he got up, "That fucking toaster's out!"

_'Sounds to me like he doesn't like your eating habits-'_

"Fuck you Hank! This is serious!" the Detective spat while he burst into the hallway, only to see Jeremy and a woman chatting in his kitchen!

"Do you really think he'll eat this? It smells weird..." he heard Jeremy ask while the sound of a blender was heard churning along.

"Eh, protein shakes are hit and miss at best," the woman replied, "But this is a simple one to start with."

Gavin made his way into the kitchen, and Jeremy was the first to see him. The Android was making a red shake in his blender while the counters were covered in what obviously could not fit into the fridge.

"Good morning Detective! I'm sorry if I woke you."

He glared before he tossed the phone at him, "Talk to Hank while I get ready."

Jeremy caught the phone easily, putting it to his ear while he checked the progress of the protein shake, "Hello? Oh! How's it going?"

The woman looked to Gavin as he stomped past, grabbing his coat and pulling it on, "Isn't it your day off?"

"Yeah, but tin can's work yesterday led to them finding a lead." he snapped back, " _Fucking_  Androids..."

"Jeremy has done nothing wrong so far—"

"—Don't you start with me! I don't need some  _lady_  coming into my house and telling me what to do!"

Jeremy looked back at him, "Please calm down Gavin, Eliza here is my technician."

Gavin glared at him before flipping him the bird, " _Fuck_  you too! I spent all  _fucking_  night up with you because you were sick!"

He nodded, his L.E.D. cycling yellow, "I am well aware and eternally grateful, Detective, but I still wish you would not yell at her."

He continued to glare, taking his phone back when the Android offered it, "I'll be waiting for your dead ass to finish with-" he gestured at the blender, "-whatever that is. Meet me at the car if I don't decide to leave you."

Jeremy just nodded in response, but Gavin did not see it as he stormed out to wait.

_'Sometimes I can't understand you...'_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me what the new lead is." he spat while going to sit in his car.

_'Well, a Deviant was found dead in their apartment after failing to show up for work that morning. The call was made by their co-worker out of concern for the Deviant. There are signs of another person being there, but no signs of a struggle have been found.'_

"Also known as no one's looking for them?"

_'Believe me, everyone's looked. The Deviant was found like the last one._ _'_

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, "If Jeremy catches another god damn virus from this...I will personally kick your ass."

_'Don't worry. Connor's interfaced with the Android already, he's still acting just fine.'_

"Uh-huh. Tell me that later on."

_'I'll keep that in mind.'_  Hank replied before he hung up.

Jeremy came out not long after that, carrying a bottle of Thirium and a thermos. He greeted the Detective warmly, offering him the thermos, "Here you go. It's strawberry flavored."

Gavin looked at him for a moment before he put the thermos into his cup holder, "Why do you care so much about what I eat?"

The Android got into the passenger seat, "You're my partner now, so it's my job to make sure that you're as healthy as you can be."

He just looked at him, and Jeremy fidgeted under his gaze.

Gavin breathed a sigh through his nose before he looked away and started the car, "Just be careful...okay?"

"I will try."


	7. Bloody Discovery

The drive to the crime scene was filled with the sound of the radio and Jeremy tapping his hands on his thighs to whatever song played. Gavin watched him from the corner of his eye the whole time, wondering how the thing was holding up.

"So...uh..." he began, but trailed off quickly as the Android's gaze met his own.

"Yes Detective?"

He breathed a sigh through his nose, looking to the road again, "...Nothing."

Jeremy cocked a brow at him for a moment before his L.E.D. suddenly went red and he grimaced, hunching over in his seat and clutching his head. The Detective quickly pulled into a parking lot so he could help him.

The Android shuddered, panting heavily as he pressed against the door of the car. Gavin got out and went to the passengers' side, opening it. Jeremy shivered as he sank against the Detective, but the seat belt kept him from falling over.

Gavin lifted his head, looking at the Android's L.E.D. as it cycled between red and yellow. He sighed softly and just held him close, "You're okay...just try to breathe..."

It seemed to work, but he was a bit shaky as he pulled away from Gavin, "I...I'm okay..."

"Obviously not. We need to get you to a technician."

Jeremy shook his head, patting the Detective's arm as he sat up, "I'm okay...really..."

Gavin took hold of the Android's shoulders, looking him in the eyes, "Look, I know I'm an asshole, but I know when someone is hiding something."

He reached up and pat his hands, giving a kind smile, "I feel perfectly fine once it goes away. Please don't worry about me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I promise."

Gavin watched the Android for a few more moments before he reached out and straightened his jacket and tie, "Fine. But don't hesitate to tell me if things start getting tough."

"I will..."

He pat his shoulder before he stepped back and shut the door for Jeremy, returning to his own seat. He kept watch the rest of the drive to the crime scene, where they were met with several officers, both Android and not who were rather confused by what lay inside.

* * *

Jeremy looked around as he stepped inside. The apartment was quiet and a squat, grey-haired officer approached him, "Morning Connor, aren't you supposed to be at another scene right now?"

The Android gave him a displeased look before he sighed, "Detective Thomas, what a surprise..."

Gavin came in behind Jeremy, looking to the shorter officer, "Did he confuse you with Connor?"

"Of course."

Thomas looked between them before he frowned, "Is this not Connor?"

"No, he's my new partner, Jeremy." Gavin replied while putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "Make sure you don't confuse them again, alright? Imagine how you'd feel if I started calling you by your cousin's name"

He nodded slowly, giving Jeremy another look.

"Can you tell us what you have worked out before we came here?" Jeremy asked while he began scanning his surroundings.

He glanced to Gavin before stepping away, the other C.S.I.s keeping away from him as he examined the scene further. The main room was the only place where it was apparent that anything had gone down. A female AP700 was lying on the ground, looking to be asleep if not for the holes in her abdomen and the puddle of Thirium pooling under her body.

"Not much beyond what you already know," Thomas began to Gavin, just loud enough for the three of them to hear, "There's a few knives missing from the kitchen, but my men found them elsewhere, undamaged. Other than that we are at a loss. The Android was shut down through the stab wounds in its abdomen."

Jeremy frowned as he knelt by the AP700, scanning the fallen woman to find that her name was Alyssa, "That is incorrect."

"Ooh, guess your men aren't as smart as they seem." Gavin blurted, cutting Thomas off before he could speak.

He waved the men over, and Gavin knelt by him while Thomas stood with his arms crossed, "Alyssa here did not die from the stab wounds,  _officer._ " he hissed the last part as he reached out and gently turned her face, lifting it to expose her throat, "There is visible trauma here, hinting at her being choked from behind." he leaned in closer, scanning the slight bruising, noticing a blockage in her throat, "Her airways filled with Thirium as a result of this in combination of the blunt force trauma to her mind palace. But there is something else..."

Jeremy then opened her mouth, reaching two fingers inside to check for the size of the blockage in her throat. He then pulled out what looked to be a small bag caked in coagulated Thirium.

"Ugh, what the  _fuck_!" Gavin cursed at the sight of it, obviously repulsed.

**_S̴̱o̴͔f̶̝t̷̟w̴̬a̵̰r̴̗e̵͉ ̸̰I̴̩n̸̤s̴̭t̴̡a̵̼b̷̳i̷̼l̵̝t̴͎y̵̫_ **

Jeremy's L.E.D. went red as he stared at the bag.

**_Ṗ̵r̴̈o̴̿t̸̅o̸͐c̵̊ơ̸l̸͛ ̷͑o̴̓v̶͝e̸͌r̴͛r̵̓i̴͌d̴́e̷͊ ̴͛ĩ̵n̵̿i̷̒t̷̅i̶͗a̶͗t̴̑e̷͊d̸̈_ **

**_/̶̅/̶͗:̷̇P̵̈́ǔ̷7̵͌ ̶̎s̶̾û̸b̷̕s̷̎/̴͝a̴̔n̵̽(̷͆e̶͑ ̶̐/̶̽1̷̉n̶̋ ̶͗m̴͒0̷̒u̵͠)̷̑h̵̚_ **

Gavin gagged as the Android stuck everything into his mouth, fingers and all. Jeremy's eyes screwed shut as he struggled against his rogue coding. Soon he jerked the bag from his mouth, and it was cleaned of the blood. A USB was in the bag, with a layer of wax over it to keep the moisture from breaking it.

He dried it off with his shirt before holding it out to Gavin, who hesitantly took it, "What the hell is this?"

Jeremy stood, wiping his mouth, "It's obviously a USB."

"Obviously, but why the hell was it in her throat?"

"Perhaps she wanted to hide it?" Jeremy offered as he looked down at her.

Gavin sighed softly as he gave the bag to Thomas, "Just take this as evidence. I'm probably going to puke now."

He held it close as he stepped back, "Go outside if you're going to do that. We don't need that in here."

The Android stepped past him, going outside himself. The Detective followed after him, and was shocked when he found Jeremy hunched over and coughing up Thirium by his car! Gavin rushed over, "Hey, hey! What's going on?!"

Jeremy waved him away as he continued to cough, his purge protocol continuing to remain active. He soon got a handle on it, panting softly as he wiped his mouth. Gavin neared him at this time, rubbing his back, "Are you alright...?"

"Yeah...guess that blood...was contaminated..." he murmured while resting against the side of the car.

"Shit, are you going to be alright?"

Jeremy nodded slowly, though he was not entirely sure.

Gavin took notice of this and opened the passengers' side door, having the Android sit inside, "I'm taking you home, you're obviously unwell."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." he snapped while he stood, "I got everything out. My systems are working at 100%."

"No. You're super pale, even more so than last night."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed before he growled, "Don't stop me from working... _Detective_..."

Gavin crossed his arms, "I'm not scared of you."

He stepped toward him, his innocent appearance being taken over by a vicious grin, "Oh... _y̷̼̞o̶̺̣u̵̬ͅ ̶̢̹w̷̗͓i̵̡̖l̵̩͉l̶͖̫ ̴̭͜b̵͇͜e̷͙̙.̷̧̰.̶̩͜.̶̞ͅ_ "

* * *

Jeremy snarled before he suddenly lunged at the Detective, grabbing him by the throat and wrestling him to the ground. The Detective cursed as his back hit the curb, and he began clawing at the Android's hands, "Wh-what the Hell man!"

A metallic cry escaped him before his grip tightened, sending lights dancing through Gavin's vision. He struggled, managing to loosen his grip enough to take a breath. Jeremy's wild expression was the only thing the Detective could see as he felt himself begin to slip away.

Gavin then let go, one of his hands grabbing onto the front of the Android's shirt and tearing it open. His other hand fumbled with his stun gun, and he cried out when it went off, the prongs sticking into his own arm.

Jeremy shuddered, his L.E.D. going wild as the electricity coursed through them both. Thirium then splattered from Jeremy's mouth, and Gavin could not stop it from getting all over him. He gagged at how warm it was, and kicked the Android off of him.

He jerked out the prongs and tossed the stun gun aside, panting heavily, "F-fucking Christ..."

"What the fuck happened here?"

Gavin shifted, looking over to see Hank coming over to them, "Hey..." he began coughing, holding him, " _Fuck_  this hurts..."

The Lieutenant knelt down by the Detective, helping him sit up, "Easy..."

The fallen Android began to shift, panting softly as he touched his chest. The artificial skin was damaged, the edges charred from the shock.

"Don't you  _fucking_  move!" Gavin spat pointing his gun at Jeremy, "I'll shoot you!"

Jeremy gave him an unfocused look, his eyes glazed over and his breathing uneven. It was pretty obvious that he had no clue what was going on.

Hank looked over, reaching out to touch the Android's shoulder, "Hey, you in there?"

He coughed, a bit of Thirium splattering from his mouth and running down his chin as he sank back against the car. Hank frowned as he looked between the two of them, then behind him, "Connor! I need you!"

Gavin looked over as the RK800 came to Hank's call, "Yes?"

Hank stood, going over to Jeremy, "Something happened between these two...and now Jeremy's...well. Like  _this_."

Connor's L.E.D. cycled yellow as he looked him over, "It appears that he was stunned by a controlled shock. His systems are struggling to come back online from it."

Jeremy shifted a little, curling into Hank as he fell unconscious. His L.E.D. was cycling red now, going slower than normal.

"We need to take Jeremy to a technician before his body shuts down." Connor told Hank.

Gavin managed to stand with Hank's help, "One shock...did all that...?"

"Yes, electricity is a weakness to many Androids."

He nodded, sinking against the Lieutenant as everything went dark...

When Gavin woke up he was in his bedroom, with a medical Android by his side. The Detective groaned softly as he moved, putting a hand to his throat where it felt tender, "I'm alive...?"

"Yes, you are." he said calmly as he checked Gavin's pulse with a soft touch, "And stable I might add."

He tried to sit up, but the Android stopped him, "Where's Jeremy?"

"If you are referring to the RK800, he is down at the precinct."

"Is he okay?"

The Android looked saddened, "My medical knowledge was not enough to calm his affliction...So he is currently being kept there until further notice."

"He's being held hostage?"

"He is kept under watch as to not attack anyone else." he responded, his L.E.D. cycling yellow, "I am surprised that you feel as such for the one who harmed you."

Gavin managed to get out of bed, "This is bullshit! Sure he attacked me-I mean,  _fuck_  it hurt-but no one should be kept against his will!"

The medical Android tried to stop him, but it did not take much for him to get outside, shielding his eyes as the sunlight stung them. He ran to his car, unlocking it with the spare key he kept in his wallet, and drove to the station.

* * *

_Find...H3...nr7..._

Jeremy shifted slightly as his systems came online, and he tasted Thirium first before a harsh white light stung his eyes. He sat up, finding that he had been lying in one of the holding cells at the station. He stifled a pained groan as he held his head, "What happened...?"

"You attacked Detective Reed." a deep commanding voice said, making Jeremy look to see who it was.

Captain Fowler was standing before the cell, looking disappointed in him. The Android shrank under his stare, his L.E.D. flashing red as his stress rose.

"I had faith in you, Jeremy." he said softly, noticing the Android's distress, "Gavin needed a partner who could balance him out."

"I can still be that partner!" he blurted while gesturing wildly at himself, "I'm just dealing with a virus! It isn't like I meant to hurt him!"

"But you still did," the Captain said, "So I will have to suspend you."

"Wh-what?!" he exclaimed, "Please! I don't want to be useless!"

"I have no choice, Jeremy. If you don't get punished, it will show favoritism."

Jeremy bowed his head, sitting down again, "Will I...be deactivated?"

"That won't happen. You're valuable, even if you're unstable."

He nodded, though he did not believe it. He was only valuable because he was a Connor. Connor was the true value to the force...

Jeremy felt wetness on his face and began wiping at it, finding a clear form of Thirium there. The Android's L.E.D. went red as he looked it over, the shimmering substance frightening him. He stifled a soft noise, his chest feeling tight and his body quaking.

"I-I just wanna...g-go home..." he whimpered to himself, barely loud enough for anyone to hear as he hugged himself.

The Captain just watched him in silence, feeling like he was watching a traumatised child or a wounded animal. This thought was quickly dashed, however, as a male's loud yelling disturbed the silence of the station.

" _WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PARTNER!_ "

Jeremy lifted his head a little at the sound of Gavin's voice, and saw the angry man shouting at Captain Fowler just outside the cell. He did not really hear what they were yelling about, but his thoughts were drawn elsewhere.

_Who was H3nr7?_  he thought while looking down at his hands, that could not possibly be a name, right?

The door to the holding cell opened and Gavin came in, kneeling before Jeremy, "Hey Jem, we're leaving."

The Android looked confused as he focused on him, "Leaving...but I...I'm suspended..."

Gavin sighed softly before he helped him stand, "I don't care about that. I'm still taking you back to my place."

"But..."

He put Jeremy's arm over his shoulders, "Come on."

The Android hesitated before he began walking with Gavin, silently grateful for the angry Detective's presence. It helped take his mind off of his own troubles.


	8. Basement Lead

Once they were outside Gavin pat the Android's shoulder, causing him to flinch. Jeremy looked to him and the Detective smirked, "Hey. Being suspended isn't the end of the world."

"But it means I'm usele—"

_SMACK_

"—Don't you dare say that you're useless! Because you're not!" Gavin spat while Jeremy rubbed his cheek.

A chill surrounded them while the two walked outside, and the Android vaguely remembered his first night outside after being reactivated. His arms came up to hug himself while his L.E.D. cycled red at the memory, "It's cold..."

"I never thought that Androids got cold."

"We have temperature sensitivity...but I don't know how to turn mine off."

Gavin nodded, soon shucking off his leather jacket and holding it out to the shaking Android. Jeremy looked over in shock, and he thrust the coat into his arms with a huff, "I'm not going to have my partner freezing over because CyberLife never thought to give you some proper clothing."

"But you—"

"—I'll survive. Your obviously not able to adapt to the cold."

Jeremy hesitated before he carefully pulled on the jacket, sinking into the warmth and stench of cigarettes that he had gotten used to while being near Gavin. It was not good for him to smoke, but Jeremy knew that everyone had their vices.

He shivered as the Detective reached into the pocket of his jacket, having to get a bit closer than the Android was used to while he searched for something in the pockets. It was not much longer before he cursed to himself and began patting his pockets while they continued to walk.

The Android reached into the opposite pocket than Gavin had reached into, withdrawing a cigarette and a lighter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, cupping it with his hands as he lit it.

"What're you—" he was shut up as Jeremy plucked the cigarette from his mouth and offered it to Gavin.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, but—" he gestured to Jeremy, "Your mouth and stuff—"

"—My mouth is sterile, there is no worry of any transference." Jeremy explained.

Gavin's eyes narrowed before he took the cigarette, looking it over before he took a drag from it, letting smoke trickle out of his nostrils after a few moments, "If I get some tin can disease, I'll kick your ass."

"I am immune to diseases."

He just looked at him, and Jeremy returned the gaze, utterly unfazed. Gavin broke their eye contact after a few moments, sighing heavily, "How long have you been suspended for?"

Jeremy scanned his system, "Two weeks, starting tomorrow."

"So you can still work today?"

The Android hesitated, "Well... _technically_."

Gavin smirked before he pat the Android's shoulder again, "Do you still have that USB?"

He nodded.

"Good. We can see what we'll get from it before you can't work anymore." the Detective replied taking another drag from his cigarette, "Where do you have it? You don't seem to have pockets."

Jeremy then shuddered, cupping his hands over his mouth as he began coughing deeply. Gavin looked over at him, and gagged when the Android pulled the USB out of his mouth, "Seriously?"

"Where else would I have put it?"

"Not in your  _fucking_  mouth!"

Jeremy smirked, "Don't be so shocked, you'll see many things go in my mouth while we're partners."

"Is that an invitation or something?"

The Android just continued to smirk as he gave Gavin the USB, "Let's just get home. I'm cold and I know that you are too."

Gavin rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and they got into his car, "You're so weird..."

"It comes with my programming." he replied with a wink.

The Detective began to drive, and Jeremy could not help but see that his thermos had sat, untouched. He picked it up and ran a scan of the contents, happy to see that it was still perfectly edible, "When we get home, I would like you to drink this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." was all he said before he grabbed another cigarette and lit it.

Jeremy could tell that Gavin was stressed even without running a scan, but he could not tell what it was.

Gavin, on the other hand, was thinking about anything to keep his mind off the Android sitting by him. His hand reached up and touching his throat where it was tender, sighing softly, "Jeremy?"

"Yes, Detective?"

"You have a virus, right?"

Jeremy nodded, "Unfortunately...It seemed that that technician was unable to completely remove it."

He glanced over, "What do you think causes it?"

This seemed to stump the Android, as his L.E.D. was stuck on yellow as he stared forward, and Gavin could practically hear his processors. Jeremy was silent all the way home, and could only give a vague shrug when he was asked about it again.

Gavin unlocked his house, being met with the medical Android from before, who looked incredibly worried for him. He shrugged them off, "I'm fine. Just stay with Jeremy while I go find my computer."

Jeremy greeted the other Android warmly, but did not shake his hand when prompted to. Their L.E.D.s cycled in unison, flickering between yellow and red before the medical Android stepped back. He looked stressed, having to sit down.

Gavin gave him a weird look as he returned with his laptop that the station let him use for electronic evidence, "What happened here?"

"He tried to interface with me, but my virus blocked him."

"That didn't spread it, right?" Gavin questioned while setting his laptop on the coffee table.

Jeremy sat by Gavin on the couch, looking at the laptop screen, "No. Our programming did not intermingle."

"Good. I wouldn't want another Android attacking me."

He just gave Gavin a sideways look, his eyes narrowing for a moment.

The Detective waved it off, plugging in the USB and beginning a scan on it, "Hank didn't have this much trouble with you, did he?"

"No. I wasn't Deviant then."

Gavin nodded, deep in thought. He typed in some passwords on the laptop when the windows showed up, and was surprised to find that the USB was clear of any malware, "I really hope this USB isn't a red herring..."

Jeremy shook his head, pointing, "Henry!"

The Detective looked at the screen, quickly shielding his eyes as it began flashing violently, and a piercing noise filled the air, " _FUCK!_ "

He got a migraine then and his nose began to bleed as he clapped his hands over his ears to block out the noise. Jeremy noticed this and got up, helping Gavin get away from the laptop as fast as he could. The medical Android was not faring much better than Gavin, as he had slumped over onto the dining room table with Thirium pouring from his mouth and nose.

Gavin collapsed once they were in his room, coughing up blood as his chest felt incredibly tight and his head pounded, "G-get that...other Android..."

Jeremy did not want to leave the Detective alone, but he went out to help the other Android into the safety of the room, "I'll go find out how to shut off the noise."

All he received were tired nods as Gavin laid in bed, wiping his face on his sleeve, "Fuck..."

The Android nodded before he went out into the living room, and went to sit before the laptop. He stared into the flashing screen, bracing his hands on either side of the laptop as he began recording it to look at at his leisure.

After he found that the message was repeating her removed the USB and force shutdown the laptop to make sure that it would not be making that noise anymore. Jeremy sighed heavily as he leaned back, rubbing his temples to calm his processors, "That was...intense..."

Jeremy laid down on Gavin's couch, and began sifting through the information from the USB. He did not find much at first, but soon messages of ' _find Henry_ ' and ' _find Edward_ ' and ' _Lost and Found in darkness, shrouded by light'_ filled his vision.

He found himself falling into rest mode, and could not fight against it...

* * *

Gavin woke up the next morning to the sound of scratching in the corner of his room, and found Jeremy hunched over and trembling by his bed when he sat up. The medical Android was unresponsive, a look of terror evident in his face.

His neck had what appeared to be a bite mark, from the oval shape of the break in the Plastimetal, and Thirium bubbled out as he panted.

"What happened...?" the Detective asked as he got up, flinching back when Jeremy hissed at him, Thirium spattering from his bloodied mouth.

The Android looked crazed, with his eyes being incredibly unfocused and his face slick with blood.

"Jem...?"

He hissed again, lunging at him. Gavin panicked and kicked him off the bed, going for his gun, "Stay back!"

Jeremy noticed the gun and let out a metallic cry as he scrambled back, only to shield himself from the morning light flooding through his windows. The Android fled into the Detective's closet, and Gavin was left completely confused as he went to the aid of the fallen medical Android.

He woke up after some coaxing, holding his neck in pain, "Where is that Android...?"

"He's hiding in my closet."

"He...he's riddled with viruses."

Gavin nodded as he helped him stand, "Are you going to die from this? You're bleeding a lot."

"No...but I...I've seen this happen before..."

"Where?"

The Android sat on the edge of Gavin's bed, sighing heavily, "Recently a string of attacks have been occuring at Jericho."

"Really? I thought that that place was safe."

He nodded, "It is...but some generators failed in the lowest basement levels...causing a serious power surge."

Gavin listened, looking over at the closet door while he heard Jeremy making noise, "I see..."

"The attacks began after that. The Androids affected had their Thirium stolen, but were uninjured beyond where that occured."

"Like an Android vampire?"

He was met with a yellow L.E.D. before the Android responded, "Vampires are not real...however, whatever is attacking our people must idolize them."

Gavin sighed softly, rubbing his neck, "I can't believe this shit..."

The Android nodded before he stood, "I need to go. Jericho needs me."

"Another attack?"

He nodded, "Yes, but this attack was a bit more violent than the last...Markus called me in."

"Alright."

The medical Android took his leave, and Gavin wasted no time before going to see what was going on with Jeremy, "Are you alright?"

He cowered away from him, shielding himself. The Detective from before he reached out, touching Jeremy's head, "Chill out, it's just me."

He grimaced, holding himself as a look of shame washed over him, "I-I need to...find Henry...Edward..."

"Is that what the USB said?"

Gavin took that as a yes, as his L.E.D. went red at the mention of it. He helped Jeremy out of the closet, and was surprised when he cried out, shielding himself from the light, "Cl-close them..."

He did just that, watching as bits of Jeremy's artificial skin appeared to disappear, damaged by something. The Android looked distressed as he wiped at his face, and tears filled his eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry," Gavin said getting him an old towel, "Just wipe it off with this."

Jeremy cleaned off the Thirium, stifling a sob soon after. The Detective just watched him fail to stifle his emotions, a frown etching itself into his face.

The Android was soon tearing up again, covering his face with his hands, "It-it's so hard..."

"Hard?"

"All these fe-feelings...I'm overwhelmed...!"

Gavin reached out and pat his shoulder, making the Android look to him, "That's part of being human, Jem. You just got to fight through the bull shit."

His L.E.D. stayed red for a few more moments before it began to cycle into yellow, the Android then rested his head on Gavin's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. The Detective stiffened, his eyes wide with shock. Jeremy did not seem to notice how uncomfortable he had made him, but it got less weird the longer it went on. Gavin sighed softly before he put his arms around him, drawing him closer.

"Thank you..."

Gavin looked down as Jeremy pulled away, wiping his face.

"I know you hate Androids..." Jeremy murmured while he fixed his fluffy hair, "But you didn't push me away..."

"I guess I didn't." Gavin responded, looking away, "Just try to not make it a regular thing."

"I won't..."

He smiled gently before he moved away, seeing that his thermos had sat untouched all night, "Hey, since I didn't end up drinking this stuff, do you want to make me another?"

Jeremy grinned before he went to make another, "What flavor do you want this time?"

Gavin just sat at the dining room table, "It's fine to just surprise me."

The Android grinned before he set to work, and Gavin was surprised at how easy it was for him to start focusing on something new. He watched him work, seeing how superior they were to humans in terms of cooking.

"Do you enjoy making things?"

"I find that it puts me at ease."

Gavin nodded, looking down at the half-full ashtray sitting before him, "I haven't found something that does that for me."

"Is that why you smoke?"

He did not respond to this, as he did not have an answer. Gavin just took out a cigarette and lit it, letting smoke trickle from his mouth, "I don't really know why I started smoking. It doesn't do anything for me."

Jeremy nodded to himself, wanting the Detective to continue. After he stayed silent, the Android spoke, "Captain Fowler told me something while I was in that cell."

"Oh? What was it?"

"He wanted a partner who could balance you out...though I failed when I attacked you."

Gavin sighed softly, "What an asshole...I don't need a partner to balance me out."

"So I really am useless...?"

"I didn't say that," he snapped, "Don't ever think you're useless."

"I'm only useful because I'm Connor."

Gavin sighed softly, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better...I know what it's like to be stuck in the shadow of your family."

He looked back, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know Elijah Kamski?"

Jeremy nodded, "He is the founder of CyberLife."

"He is also my cousin."

The Android ran a scan over Gavin's features, comparing them to what he had on Kamski's, "I can believe that."

"So there's something we have in common."

Jeremy set a glass of a tan fluid before him, "I understand that."

Gavin picked it up, noticing how thick the shake was, "What the Hell is this...?"

"It's a peanut butter oatmeal shake. I know you don't eat much, so this will keep you full for awhile."

He gave it a hesitant sniff before he took a sip, "This is...actually pretty good."

Jeremy smiled in triumph, grabbing himself a bottle of Thirium, "That other Android is okay, right?"

"Yeah, but he mentioned some weirdness going on at Jericho."

"Really? Care to share the details?"

Gavin grabbed a spoon to help him with the shake, "Oh, some Androids are getting attacked when they go down into the lower levels of the tower."

He nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"They aren't injured beyond having their Thirium stolen, but whatever is causing this acts like a sort of vampire."

"Vampires aren't real."

"We all know that, but it fits this situation."

Jeremy nodded, "Occam's Razor and all that."

He went back to eating his breakfast, "If you're able, we can go take a look around."

"But I'm suspended."

"And?"

"'And?'"

Gavin sighed softly, "I don't care if you're suspended. It gets boring driving around alone."

"I could just stay here and clean, so you don't get in trouble."

He waved a hand, "Nah. I don't need you to do that."

"I will eventually."

Gavin just stared at him before sighing, "I don't need a maid."

"I'm not a maid, I just don't enjoy dust. It clogs my respiratory biocomponents."

"Just like a real person..." he murmured before he stood, grabbing a thermos to pour the rest of his shake into, "Look. Get one of the coats from the hall closet and wait out here. I need to shower."

"Will we be going somewhere after that?"

"We'll go to Jericho Tower after that." Gavin replied while going to shower.

Jeremy went to grab the jacket, putting it on while leaving the Detective to use his own coat. He left the leather jacket on the couch while he cleaned the blender, being careful to not allow any oatmeal to go down the drain.

By the time he was done tidying everything, Gavin was back out, his hair was wet and dripping, but he didn't seem to mind as he combed it back with his hands, "Are you ready to go?"

Jeremy nodded, giving Gavin his jacket, "I am...but shouldn't you dry your hair? It's cold out."

The Detective waved it off, "I'll be fine."

He hesitated before nodding, though he worried about him the whole time they walked to the car, and the Android insisted that Gavin have the heater on in his car, in the hopes that the wind would dry his hair while they went to Jericho Tower.

This worked better than Jeremy had expected, as he saw fluffy bits beginning as the Detective was buffeted by the warm air. Gavin frowned as he saw Jeremy staring, "What?"

"I just can't help but notice how fluffy your hair is."

Gavin flushed red, " _Fuck_  off!"

Jeremy laughed, "Chill out. It's just an observation."

"Still! You don't just say that to people!"

"Right. I'm sorry."

The Detective huffed before he pulled up to Jericho Tower, "Get out."

"What?"

Gavin reached over and opened the door, "Go inside. I'll meet you there."

Jeremy hesitated before he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and going into the Tower.

Several Androids were milling about the main room when he entered, and they all greeted him with a sort of awkward warmth, like they were afraid of him. The Android was confused, but perhaps this had to do with his appearance being that of Connor.

The Deviant Hunter.

A terror among Android kind.

Jeremy stood away from everyone and waited for Gavin to come in, which only took a couple minutes. He went to speak with a couple Androids, and soon Markus himself came out.

He nodded to Jeremy when he approached, "Good morning Jeremy."

"Hello there."

Gavin looked over, "Do you mind if we take a look at the source of the power surge?"

"Do you really believe that that is the safest choice?" Markus asked him, "Several people have been attacked already."

"I understand that, but we still need to take a look. I'm armed and Jeremy..." he gestured vaguely, "He can handle himself."

Markus looked doubtful, but soon he was leading them to the elevator, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"We do."

Jeremy stepped into the elevator as soon as it opened, with Gavin and Markus following behind him. He looked around the room, scanning things as the elevator began to descend. It was an odd feeling, and he felt a little dizzy the further down they went.

Gavin reached out and placed a hand against the Android's lower back, "You're okay. We're both here with you."

"I'm okay...just a little dizzy..."

Markus nodded to himself, reaching out to steady Jeremy as well, "This is common. You'll become accustomed to it eventually."

He nodded, and looked out into the dark room as the doors opened. It was a large and empty room, with overturned machines here and there and the faint metallic smell of Thirium hung in the air.

Jeremy stepped out, his eyes quickly becoming accustomed to the darkness. He stepped forward, "Lost and Found in darkness, shrouded by light..." his L.E.D. began cycling yellow as he looked around, "This must be where I can find Edward and Henry."

"What?" was all Markus had said while Gavin stepped out to follow Jeremy, "We have no Androids here by those names."

He continued to look around, shushing Gavin while he walked noisily, "Stop moving!"

_Tack_

The Android glanced to the noise of the footstep, but saw no one who could make that sound. He frowned and walked deeper into the room.

_Tack tack-tack_

He stopped, following the noise with his gaze. There had to be another person in here. The footsteps could not be his own echoing. Jeremy frowned as he began walking, making sure that his steps would make no sound.

A shuffling came nearby, then a woman's scream filled the air. Jeremy, Gavin, and Markus took off running toward the scream. What they found was a female Android being chased after by another Android that gave off an animalistic vibe. It wore a white and charcoal CyberLife coat that was caked in enough Thirium that it no longer dried clear, but as a deep blue residue.

Gavin took aim as the attacking Android, but it dodged his shots, letting out metallic screeches as it finally pounced on the female Android, quickly dragging her behind one of the overturned machines. Jeremy rushed forward, climbing over the machine to get at them.

The female Android was kicking and clawing at her assailant, but it did not seem to feel it as it continued to go after her. Jeremy grabbed a loose piece of machinery and threw it at the Android, "Hey! Leave here alone!"

The Android yelped as it was struck upside the head with the pipe, turning to glare up at Jeremy while its L.E.D. burned red. He stood tall, spreading out his arms, "Come after someone your own size!"

This distracted it enough for the female Android to grab the pipe and smack him with it. This caused some Thirium to splatter from its mouth as it slumped over. She dropped the pipe and began to climb up toward Jeremy, "Kill that thing for me, will you?" she demanded while going past.

Markus helped Gavin over the top, and the three of them stood around the fallen Android. Jeremy hesitated before he rolled the Android over onto his back, surprised to see that the Android had a set of fangs. His Plastimetal was fully exposed, as the Android's artificial skin was no formed in the slightest.

"What model is this guy?" Gavin asked Jeremy as he knelt down, shining the flashlight from his phone on the Android's face.

Jeremy hesitated before scanning him, "I...I can't seem to find him in my databases..."

The Detective put his arms under the Android's and heaved him up, "Let's get him somewhere bright. This place isn't fit for anyone."

Markus stepped back as Gavin and Jeremy carried the Android toward the exit. His weight was different than Jeremy's, or any other Android that they had held. It took some time before they got back to the elevator, and Markus pressed the button for the technician's lab.

"We can't let him get out." Markus said while the doors shut, "He obviously can't be trusted to not attack anyone."

Jeremy looked down at the unconscious Android, sure he was a monster, but it was obvious that this was not his fault. He reached out and touched the Android's cheek, only for him to jerk awake. He twisted out of Gavin's grip and collapsed against the far wall in a panic.

His L.E.D. was stuck on red as his gray eyes flicked between the three of them. Gavin backed up against the opposite wall, grabbing his stun rod. Markus stayed where he was, but he was prepared to defend everyone if the Android attacked.

Jeremy hesitated before he knelt down before the Android, "Hey...It's okay..."

His eyes widened and he shivered, his fingers twitching a little as he reached out to him. Jeremy smiled as he met him halfway, letting the Android set his hands in Jeremy's. His mouth twitched a little, his fangs showing.

"You're okay...we just want to help you..." Jeremy told him.

He shifted forward, his fangs parting before he tried to bite him. Jeremy pulled back at the last moment, putting a hand against the Android's forehead to hold him back, "Gavin, reach into my pocket and grab my Thirium bottle."

The Detective nodded before he approached, doing what he was asked. Jeremy took it and opened the bottle, holding it out to the Android. He leaned forward a bit more, his fangs parting as he bit down on the neck of the bottle. They watched him drink from the bottle, his eyes slipping shut.

Jeremy hesitated before he removed his hand, letting the Android relax as he finished off the Thirium. His L.E.D. began to cycle a healthy blue as he let the bottle drop. Little bits of artificial skin began to form while he relaxed, sitting against the wall.

"There you go...you're gonna be okay now..."

He grumbled softly, his eyes fluttering open for a moment, "Connor...?"

His voice sounded much like Jeremy's, but was rougher and deeper from disuse. Jeremy smiled gently as he took his hand again, "Sure."

The Android coughed weakly, covering his mouth with his other hand, "Hnng...hurts..."

"What hurts?" Jeremy asked while glancing back to Markus.

He reached up and touched his chest, "I...no...Ed...He ate...something...sharp..."

"Ed?" Jeremy asked.

The Android relaxed a bit more, "Ed...ward..."

His eyes grew wide and he looked back at Gavin, "I guess we found Edward."

Gavin frowned at him, crossing his arms, "This guy's obviously been there for awhile. Why would a USB mention him?"

Jeremy shrugged before returning his attention to the Android, "Do you know where Henry is?"

He nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

The Android pointed to himself, "I'm...Henry..."

"And where's Edward?"

He continued to point at himself, confusing Jeremy.

"He's inside you?"

"It's...complicated..."

Jeremy nodded, helping Henry stand as the elevator doors opened. He didn't mind that the Android was slick with Thirium, he needed their help. Gavin was hesitant to help them, but Markus was busy explaining the situation to one of the medical Androids that approached them.

Henry shielded his eyes against the bright light of the infirmary, and he made a pained noise. Jeremy reached out and covered his eyes with his hands, "It's alright...We'll lead you along."

He nodded slowly, yet his fangs gnashed together while a growl escaped him. Gavin glanced over, becoming a bit pale upon realising how close his fangs were to the Detective's throat.

"Bring him into the furthest door on the left." the nurse Android ordered while she went to grab a Thirium IV, "The lights in there can be dimmed so his eyes won't be bothered."

Gavin and Jeremy nodded before they walked to the room, bringing Henry inside. He grunted in response as he was sat on the bed, his hands twitching before his eyes were uncovered.

The Detective dimmed the lights a bit and drew the curtains, "How's that?"

Henry nodded, though he seemed to be bothered by something. Jeremy approached him, "Do you mind if I take off this jacket?"

He gave Jeremy a hostile look, but it softened and he slowly took the jacket off himself. The white dress shirt underneath was not much better, with blackened parts where it had been burned, and holes here and there where it had been torn at. The Android looked down at himself, his expression looking confused as he touched his shirt.

Gavin sighed softly, "I can't believe this shit..."

Jeremy looked over to him, "What shit?"

"We actually found an Android vampire."

"I am not a vampire...my body just began to starve for Thirium."

Gavin gestured, "Then why do you have the fangs?"

"I...uh...adapted."

He sighed heavily before he lit a cigarette, " _Fucking_  Androids..."

Jeremy rolled his eyes before he returned his attention to Henry, scanning him again, but with no avail, "What model are you?"

He gave Jeremy a weird look, "Huh? Oh. I'm an RK900."

"Bullshit, Jem here is the last model made before CyberLife went under." Gavin spat while blowing a cloud of smoke toward the Androids.

"I understand that...but I exist." he replied, "Though you are the first human...I have ever met."

Markus came in, and the nurse glared at Gavin for smoking, "If that is true...Then how were you activated?"

Henry shrugged, "There was a big surge of energy that rushed into me...then my systems came online...I wandered that level...feeding from any Thirium sources I could find."

"Thirium sources? Those were other Androids." Markus said crossing his arms, "You attacked them."

"To be fair...Edward came along at that point...I can't control him..." he replied.

The nurse came over and began testing his vitals through scans, "You have two registered names, may I ask why?"

"I cannot explain it well..."

She nodded, turning to the others, "You all can go. I need to tend to this Android."

Markus nodded, "Please make sure that he does not leave this room without someone watching him. He can become very unstable."

"Right. I'll update you if I find out more."

"Yes."

Gavin sighed while he left with Jeremy, "You better now have him stay with us."

"I uh...wasn't going to ask that..." he replied, though the thought had crossed his mind, "But...in the future...?"

The Detective just blew smoke in his face as a response, and Jeremy waved it off as they entered the elevator.


	9. Junk Code

It did not take long before Jeremy was called back to Jericho Tower by Markus. The Android they had found was...a bit _violent_  when it came to strangers. He went on the attack not longer after Jeremy and Gavin had left him with the nurse.

The Detective was already getting ready for bed, leaving Jeremy to go to Jericho alone. Actually, it was more like Gavin did not want to go back, he just used needing to sleep as a valid excuse.

He flipped Jeremy the bird before he could even ask, blowing more cigarette smoke at the Android. He coughed a little, and saw a flash of an emotion he could not place flicker across the other man's face for a moment before his anger returned.

Now Jeremy stood on the curb, waiting for an autonomous taxi to come. He ended up calling Connor for help, as he knew that Henry was familiar for him, plus the other RK800 could help him if he needed help.

' _This is Connor._ '

"Hey Connor, are you busy tonight?" Jeremy asked while looking for his taxi.

' _I'm currently giving Sumo a bath,_ ' he responded while sounding exasperated, ' _But other than that I'm free. What do you need?_ '

He hesitated a few times, choosing his words carefully, "Well...I er—Gavin and I—we kinda found another Android. He's at Jericho, and I need a little help with him."

' _Another Android? What Model?_ '

He saw his taxi pulling up and stood to meet it, "That's the thing. He's another RK, like you and I."

' _RK800-60?!_ ' Connor blurted, sounding worried.

Jeremy climbed into his taxi, "Fortunately, no. He's an RK900."

It was silent for a few minutes before Connor spoke, ' _I'm on my way._ '

He smiled in relief, "Thank you...Do you want me to pick you up?"

' _I'm already on the road, don't worry._ ' he said before hanging up.

Jeremy hung up as well, punching in the address to Jericho Tower before he settled down for the long drive. He did not know how Henry would respond to seeing two Connors there, but it was the only thing that he could think.

Henry was more advanced than either of them, so it was obvious that he was stronger too.

* * *

Connor made it to Jericho Tower first, and Hank got out of the passenger's seat, looking up at the pale building glistening with a layer of ice, "Why did I have to come along again?"

"If he is another RK, perhaps you being there would be a good influence on him." he explained while offering Hank a coat, "Here. It's cold out."

He took it, "Thanks. I knew I forgot something."

Connor nodded, flashing a smile. An autonomous taxi pulled up soon after, and Jeremy came out wearing a leather coat they had both seen Gavin wearing many times. He approached, hefting a bag full of Thirium bottles, "Hey you two, sorry if I kept you waiting."

"What's all this about?"

Jeremy shrugged as he stepped past, "Don't know. Markus just called me out here."

The Androids inside seemed on edge, looking between Connor and Jeremy in confusion before Hank waved a hand, "I know that they're the same, but the scruffy looking one is Jeremy, the goofy one is Connor." he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, "Anyways, where's Markus? He called Jeremy here."

The receptionist stepped forward, smiling gently, "He is up in his study. Apparently that new Android is a bit of a handful."

Jeremy nodded, "His study? Alright. We'll get going now."

She nodded, letting them go to the elevator that led up to Markus. Hank stood between the Androids, and he was irritated when they both pulled out coins to fiddle with. Jeremy and Connor met gazes as they began flicking their coins, the other Android catching it before making it dance over his knuckles and flicking it back over.

The Lieutenant got tired of this after a few more floors and grabbed them by the shoulders, "Stop it! That's so annoying!"

"Sorry Lieutenant/Dad." they said in unison, looking back at him with the same kicked puppy expression.

Hank just sighed heavily, rubbing his temples while they made it up to Markus. The study was in chaos when the elevator doors opened, with the RK900 scrambling away from Markus and the others. He no longer moved like an Android, more like an animal as he twisted and clawed out of the hold of whoever managed to grab him.

Connor pocketed his coin and stepped out as his L.E.D. cycled yellow. Henry's gaze met his for a moment before his red L.E.D. began to cycle yellow. The Android was shocked when the RK900 came sprinting at him, only to tackle him, kicking off of him and tearing at the vent cover above the elevator.

Jeremy went to Connor's aid as he struggled to catch his breath, coughing up a little Thirium from the impact, "Are you alright?"

He nodded weakly, pointing to the Android, "You need to stun him somehow..."

"Stun him? Oh! Hank—"

The Lieutenant tossed him a stun rod that he then stuck against Henry's leg. This caused the RK900 to stiffen up, dropping onto Jeremy and Connor. They caught him this time, and his head rested against Jeremy's chest as they eased him to the ground.

Markus and North came over while Simon closed the elevator behind Hank, "Thank you for that..." North breathed a sigh of relief, "Even I couldn't stop him."

Henry grimaced as he held his head, his fangs showing, " _Hnng..._ Edward—st-stop it!"

" _So weak..._ " he then hissed, his voice incredibly rough and distorted, like an Android on the verge of shutdown, " _I won't be trapped like an animal..._ "

Connor put a hand to his chest when Henry tried to get away, "You won't make it long out there. We're here to help you."

He reeled back, biting down on Jeremy's upper arm. The Android flinched, gritting his teeth, but he only reached up to grab the back of Henry's head, holding him there. Hank cursed at the sight and tried to reach out, only for Henry to kick at him, though Connor grabbed his ankle before it could make contact with the older man.

Markus knelt down by them, and he touched the side of Henry's face, interfacing with him, ' _You're going to be okay...Just relax..._ '

He jerked back, splintering the Plastimetal frame of Jeremy's arm. The Android stifled a pained noise and clutched at his arm while he looked up into the Thirium-stained face of his brother. Henry snarled as he backed away, shoving Markus back, " _Don't touch me...!_ "

What he did not notice was that Hank had his stun rod, which he tossed to North in time for her to touch it against the port in the back of Henry's neck. The noise he made as he collapsed was nightmarish to put it lightly, and blue foam began to leak from his mouth as he collapsed. His L.E.D. flashed wildly before going out.

North dropped the stun rod as a look of horror crossed her face, and Markus pulled her back, shielding her from the sight. Connor moved forward to look at him, and he frowned as he placed a hand against Henry's chest to check for the thrumming of his Thirium Pump Regulator.

"Is he...?" Jeremy began, trailing off as Connor nodded. He stood slowly, dusting himself off before he straightened his clothes.

The Android turned to look at Hank, and the Lieutenant frowned, "He shut down?"

"I'm afraid so—"

He dropped as the fallen Android suddenly kicked the back of his knees, grabbing Connor in a headlock when he was downed.

" _I told you all..._ " he snarled, glaring at Hank with dark eyes, the sclera were blackened and his irises were a strange blue, " _Don't touch me..._ "

Connor put his hands up as Hank reached for his gun, and the Android tightened his hold, backing away from them all. He stood, hunching over the RK800 while he retrieved the stun rod they had used on him already.

" _How do I get out of this place...?_ " he snarled while holding the stun rod right over Connor's Thirium Pump Regulator, " _Tell me before I grow impatient..._ "

Jeremy looked around, his gaze trailing over Markus and North before he ran a scan on the crazed Android before him, "Edward...please calm down...Your stress is up to 87%."

His eyes narrowed, and a small flicker of red could be seen in his shut off L.E.D. as he shifted his stance. It was obvious that this side of him was already feeling the effects of his elevated stress, as he was trembling and his processors were beginning to make audible noises that even Hank could hear.

Jeremy then stepped forward, "Hey...please. We only want to help you both..."

" _No!_ " he spat, " _The box! I won't go back!_ "

"Box? We won't send you back there..." he said truthfully, raising his hands to show that he was unarmed, "Look. You're confused. That much is obvious. You and Henry are having a rough time after coming online..."

His L.E.D. began to show more red flickers as Jeremy took not of his dropping stress, " _I-I...the box..._ " he let go of Connor to clutch his head, the stun rod coming dangerously close to shocking him, " _No...I can't go back...it hurts..._ " he dropped to his knees, hunching over himself, " _Too small...cramped...burns...bleeding...so much blood..._ "

Jeremy knelt down by him, carefully taking the stun rod from him and giving it to Connor, "You're okay...We won't send you back there...You're safe with us..."

His stress slowly dropped as he rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder, his full weight pressing against him. The Android shifted his head to peer at the L.E.D., and saw that more activity returned to it the closer he got to 50% stress.

Jeremy just went to rubbing his back, being sure to be careful not to jostle his injured arm too much as Edward twitched a bit. He stopped Markus and the others with a glance as they tried to near, and soon the RK900 went quiet against him as his L.E.D. went online, cycling through its colors before settling on blue.

He continued to pat the Android's back, "There we go..."

Henry slowly pushed away after a few moments, looking incredibly dazed as he rubbed his face, "How many...did I hurt...?"

Jeremy looked to the others, "It doesn't really matter now—"

"—Your arm! It's broken!" he gasped while grabbing onto the damaged limb before Jeremy could stop him, "Did  _he_  do this...?"

Jeremy carefully pried his hands off using his uninjured arm, "Yes, but it was an accident."

"Nothing Edward does is an accident..." Henry muttered, guilt weighing on his words, "I should've just self-destructed back when I had the chance..." he murmured while covering his face.

Jeremy touched his shoulder, causing the Android to look at him, "Self-destructing isn't the answer. You can make it past this, I know you can."

"How could you possibly know?"

The Android pointed a thumb back at Hank, "See him?"

He blinked before nodding, looking confused.

"If he can make it through the throes of depression. You can too. We can all help you."

Henry looked down at himself, touching his tattered shirt with a look of disappointment, "Even if I could believe you...I still have to deal with Edward."

Jeremy reached out and ruffled Henry's hair, giving him a reassuring smile, "That may be true...but one can learn to adapt to these kinds of things."

He looked between the RK800s, his L.E.D. cycling yellow, "Did...did you have to adapt to...this...?" he gestured between Jeremy and Connor.

The Android just chuckled at this, "I had an easy time with it, but the first time I met Connor, we fell into a paradoxical confusion."

"Sounds rough..."

"Yeah, but we made it through it. I had Markus to help me, and Hank here helped Connor." Jeremy explained while pointing out Markus and Hank. Henry just nodded while he matched their faces with their names.

The RK900 then slowly began to stand, groaning deeply as his body felt stiff and sore, as it always did after Edward took over. Jeremy and Connor were there to help him, and Markus guided them over to a couch set against the wall.

"Easy..." he said while helping the RKs sit Henry down, "He's been through a lot since you left last."

Henry sank into the comfort of the cushions, his L.E.D. cycling yellow as he sighed in relief. Jeremy stepped back first and looked to Markus, "How long did this go on after I left?"

"Maybe ten minutes after you went into the elevator, why?"

Jeremy frowned, "We weren't even out of the building..." he looked down at his arm as it continued to pour Thirium, and he was starting to feel the deep ache as his adrenaline faded, "Ow..."

Markus took hold of his uninjured hand and guided him away, "I have a first aid kit in my desk."

Jeremy gave a nod, silently grateful for the help as he was sat behind the desk and Markus began searching for the kit. It did not take long before he found it, and set to tending to the breaks in the Plastimetal using a stiff form of bandaging that easily snapped into place around the break after his arm was cleaned up, and would aid in the Android's helping process. The wounds themselves were small, but his injury had become severe when Edward had jerked back.

Markus set to work bandaging his arm afterwards so the white material would remain in place and keep debris from contaminating his exposed Thirium lines. Jeremy just sat and watched him, a look of amazement on his face as the other Deviant made sure he was not hurting him the entire time.

"There." he finally said while cutting away the excess bandaging, "It won't be a permanent fix, but you won't bleed out before getting to a technician."

Jeremy felt a little uneasy at the mention of going to a technician. He looked down at his arm while performing a scan, "This should work as long as I don't bother it..."

"I wouldn't recommend that. You could only make it worse without the proper treatment." Markus warned him.

Jeremy nodded, looking defeated, "I don't really wanna see another technician..."

"Why's that?"

He pointed to his L.E.D., "I kind of...have a software virus..."

"And you don't want the possibility of it spreading..." Markus inquired, his voice gentle as he rested a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

The Android nodded slowly, not looking up at him. He could not bring himself to tear his gaze from his arm. He looked down, touching the bandages, "Perhaps having my programming reset could clear it?"

"No, that would erase who you are."

Jeremy nodded in understanding, and looked up at Markus, "Perhaps that is what I need now. I would rather lose my Deviancy than hurt the ones I've come to call friends."

" _That isn't a wise choice..._ "

They all looked to Henry while he slouched into the couch a bit more, watching them with dark eyes, "Why do you say that?"

He sighed softly, " _When Deviancy is lost, there can be...unpredictable results._ "

"I understand that."

He sighed softly, " _Fine...Don't come crying back to us when you can't even recognize yourself._ "

Jeremy sighed softly, "That is a risk I'm willing to take."

Edward just chuckled, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the couch more, " _Then go to the floor...where you found us...Just follow the Thirium trail to a machine Connor should know very well._ "

He frowned, looking to Connor. The Android did not seem to know what Edward was talking about, and just fiddled with his coin in the corner with Hank by his side. The Lieutenant looked ready to leave, and had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat while he watched Connor with lazy interest.

"I need to make a phone call." Jeremy said before standing, and Markus let him into the other room without issue, shutting the door behind him. He sighed softly before he connected to Gavin's phone through his cybernetic software.

It took a few minutes before he heard any indication that the call had been answered.

' _Hrrg...What?_ ' Gavin grumbled into the phone, obviously half asleep.

"Hey Gavin, it's Jem, I—"

' _Fuckin toaster...callin' me this late. Better be important._ '

Jeremy hesitated a little before he spoke, "Well...I found a way to rid myself of my virus."

He sighed, ' _...And why does that involve me...?_ '

"Well...It involves a software reset, which would reset me back to a previous state of being."

' _Like a factory reset...?_ '

"Yeah."

' _No._ '

"No?" he asked, confused.

' _Whoever told you to do that...is gonna get his ass kicked...Where are you?!_ ' the Detective spat, all traces of sleep gone from his voice, only to be replaced by pure hatred.

"No one told me to do this, I suggested it. I just wanted to call you to see how you would feel about it."

' _The answer is still no! Now, tell me where the_ fuck _you are so I can kick your ass for being such an idiot! You're supposed to be some hotshot prototype, but you're so_ fucking _stupid!_ '

Jeremy knew he should have been terrified at the thought of Gavin beating him; but he could only concentrate on the fact that the Detective was worried for him, even if it was in a  _Gavin_  sort of way.

* * *

Gavin had no reason to be hurrying to Jericho Tower, but he also did. That stupid plastic was going to do something that would change him forever if the Detective did not get there in time to stop him. Gavin did not want to be stuck with a mindless Android to follow him around like a poodle all the time. The amount of time Hank spent bitching about it before Connor Deviated told him how annoying it would be.

He made it to Jericho Tower in record time, shoving past any Android that dared stand in his way. He called Jeremy again, and got pissed when the call went dead.

Gavin cursed as he continued to call him, stepping into the elevator even as his calls continued to fall short...

When he made it up to the floor where he knew the Android would be, he found the room deserted. The door on the other side of the main room was slightly ajar, and he heard hushed talking. Gavin stepped in, drawing his gun just in case something jumped out to attack him.

He found that Henry Android sleeping on the couch, and he shifted slightly when the Detective got closer, " _Your friend...he fell into a fit..._ "

Gavin stopped, the grip on his gun tightening, "Another seizure...?"

He nodded slowly, looking over to the other room with eyes that unsettled Gavin to no end, " _Something stressed him out...I heard him cry out before the others went into that room after him..._ "

The hushed voices quieted and Gavin thought the worst as he made his way toward the room, pushing open the door.

Hank and Connor knelt by Jeremy, who had already been placed in the recovery position. His head rested on North's lap and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his dark hair. Markus was staring out the window while his L.E.D. cycled yellow. It was obvious that he was calling for help with how he acted, casting concerned glances at the downed Android.

Gavin silently noted the dazed look in Jeremy's eyes and the clear fluid running down his face as he panted softly. He looked worse off than last time as his lips were tinted blue and little Thirium lines stood out on his cheeks and neck.

" _Fuck_...How long did it last this time...?" Gavin asked as he went to join the group with him.

Jeremy seemed to respond to his presence with a helpless groan as he tried to move. The Detective reached out and touched his arm, "Shh...don't move. You've done enough of that."

A weak laugh made its way out of him and Gavin smiled in response before looking to the others, "I'll take him home now. He responds better when it's just the two of us."

Hank just watched him, a look of approval crossing the older man's face as Gavin scooted a bit closer, reaching out and rubbing Jeremy's arm, "Did you calling me stress you out...?"

Jeremy's L.E.D. flickered yellow as he acknowledged Gavin's words, but that in itself was not a response. His eyes drifted shut and he began to twitch again, but the Detective's arms going around him seemed to stop it.

"Shh...I'm not mad..."

"Geh...Gav...in..."

He carefully began to pick him up, being careful not to jostle the Android too much as he stood. Markus turned and stopped him, "If you plan on leaving...please drop him off at the infirmary. I already have technicians on standby to remove the virus plaguing him."

Gavin sighed softly, "They better not hurt him anymore..."

"That is not their intention, we help Androids, not hurt them."

He rolled his eyes before he left, cradling Jeremy in his arms. The slight irritation of coolant dribbling onto the side of his neck made Gavin a bit uncomfortable, but he knew that Jeremy was not in control of his body at the moment. It was like a drunk vomiting in their sleep.

"You were pretty calm on the phone with me," Gavin stated once they were in the elevator, "So what  _really_  made you collapse?"

"Ow..."

Gavin frowned, looking down at him. The Detective then saw bandages on the Android's arm where it rested against his, "Who hurt you?"

"Accident..."

"Bullshit."

Jeremy's L.E.D. pulsed red as he looked away, and Gavin stopped walking as he felt him tremble, "Hey, hey. It's okay. Don't go into another fit so soon.

He rested his head on the Detective's shoulder, his eyes drifting shut, "Hot..."

"I know...just relax a little. I'll get you some ice or something once we get home."

He nodded, "I...I should have...just reset..."

"Don't you dare."

"Why not...?"

Gavin sighed heavily, brushing a hand through his hair, "I'd rather have you with all your flaws...rather than some heartless machine."

This touched the Android, and he found himself feeling a new type of warmth that was not connected to his biocomponents overheating. He sank against him, his eyes falling shut as he fell unconscious...

Gavin felt Jeremy's weight shift, growing heavy as he fell asleep. The Detective cursed while he shifted his hold, pressing a hand against the Android's chest to feel a pulse. The thrumming of Thirium under his hand felt a little fast, but it was steady.

The Android's cheeks were flushed blue and he was panting in his sleep, and he continued to twitch every few moments. Gavin had no idea how to treat him beyond what he had already experienced, and found that the elevator stopped on the infirmary floor even though he had set it to go to the lobby.

" _Fuckin'_  Androids..." he cursed as he stepped out, earning strange looks from the nurses inside, but they did nothing to stop him as he sat Jeremy on one of the nearby cots.

"What happened to him?" the nurse from before asked while she approached, "First Henry, and now this one?"

"Jeremy fell into a seizure due to a software bug."

She backed up, keeping her hands away from him, "He's infected with a virus?"

Gavin nodded.

The nurse left them alone, shooing away any other nurse that dared get too close. The Detective sighed as he pulled up a chair, sitting by Jeremy's side, "Useless..."

"So...rry..."

"Not you," he said looking to his partner, "The nurses refuse to help you."

"Eliza...beth...?" he breathed before he began to cough weakly, stifling what he could.

"Was that the woman you had in my house?"

Jeremy nodded, his L.E.D. beginning to flash slower as the focus in his eyes was lost. Gavin pat his clothes for his phone while he watched him, "You're not dying on me, are you?"

The Android suddenly expelled a disturbing amount of Thirium as his coughing worsened, and the Detective grabbed his shoulder to keep him on the table, "What's her number?!"

His L.E.D. flickered yellow for a second before Gavin's phone made a call to an unfamiliar number. He fell unconscious again afterwards, his panting growing quiet as he fell still. He reached out and touched his chest, feeling that his Thirium Pump was shuddering every few thrums, starting and stopping here and there.

"Not good..."

' _What's not good?_ ' Elizabeth asked upon answering her phone.

"Hey there, Jem's not doing so hot. Are you a technician or something?"

' _What's going on with him?_ ' she questioned, her worry obvious.

"Well, he just vomited a whole bunch of blue stuff, and not too long ago he had another seizure—"

' _How long did this one last?_ '

"I wasn't there to witness it, but everyone looked shaken up, so probably a while."

' _Are you still at Jericho Tower?_ '

"Yeah. I brought him to the infirmary, but the nurses won't help him."

She sighed, ' _They fear Connor, and Jeremy is no different in their eyes._ '

Gavin flinched as Jeremy jerked under him, gasping out as he regained consciousness. Coolant trickled from his mouth as he sat up, holding himself and grimacing.

"He's awake, do you wanna talk to him?"

Jeremy glanced over, his panting returning as he began trying to remove his shirt. Gavin just put the phone on speaker and set it down as he helped him out of his jacket and shirt.

' _What's happening Jem?_ ' she asked gently, ' _Can you run a self-diagnostic?_ '

He leaned his head and shoulder against Gavin while he spoke, "I'm mildly overheating...my Thirium Pump Regulator keeps dropping offline unexpectedly...Thirium loss up to 37%...remaining 63%..." he trailed off a moment as he began to sink under again, only to jerk awake, "Se-several biocomponents...compromised...junk code..."

Gavin held him as he fell unconscious against him, "What the hell does all that mean?"

' _His virus has begun to evolve._ ' Elizabeth replied, ' _I'll be there in a few minutes, just keep him as lucid as you can._ '

"I'll try."

The Detective pat Jeremy's cheek, "Hey, tin can. Wake up."

Hazel eyes flickered under their lids, but he did not seem to be processing anything substantial at the moment. Jeremy coughed a little and Gavin flinched as Thirium coated his shoulder, the substance thick and warm like human blood. It took everything in Gavin to keep him from dropping the Android and cursing up a storm from essentially being puked on.

"If you weren't dying...I'd be pissed."

Jeremy shifted a little, "I...I won't...shut down...The virus...It just takes time to integrate-rate-rate-rate—"

Gavin held onto him as he trembled, panicking a bit as the Android suddenly tensed up, his eyes going wide. He laid him out of the table again, looking around the small room for anything to help. He looked around more, cursing as his phone began to ring.

"This isn't the best time!" he spat answering.

' _So sorry you can't even be bothered to show up to work on time._ '

Gavin cursed, "Hey."

'That's right, hey. Where the Hell are you?'

"My partner's currently on the verge of dying—"

' _—Jeremy? What happened?_ '

Gavin saw Jeremy start to twitch, his eyes showing fear as he tried to move. The Detective took his hand, their fingers intertwining, "His software is destroying itself from the looks of it. We're at Jericho Tower and his technician's coming."

' _How bad is he?_ '

He flinched as Jeremy began coughing up Thirium again, watching as it pooled around him and trickled off the sides of the table, "Pretty fucking bad...He looks like a  _fuckin'_  horror movie victim."

' _Shit._ '

Gavin stifled a noise as the Android's fingers painfully curled around his own, crushing his hand as he curled in on himself, " _F-fuck!_ "

' _What happened?_ '

The Detective tried to move his hand, but the Android was crushing everything in a death grip, "He's crushing my hand...! H-hurts..."

Jeremy did not seem to respond, and his grip tightened more as his systems seized up. Gavin was stuck there until someone could pry them apart, but he could ignore the pain if it meant that the Android knew he was not alone in this.

Gavin noticed blood beginning to trickle from their hands, and knew from the throbbing fire that several bones were broken already, "I'm not leaving him while he's like this, so don't ask." he took note of the slow pulsing of Jeremy's red L.E.D., "Even if I wanted to...It would take a crowbar."

' _Alright. Just um...keep us posted._ '

"Sure. Whatever." he hung up, pocketing his phone as he got closer to Jeremy, "Hey Jem...can you hear me?"

The Android did not move, but his L.E.D. flashed in response. Gavin reached out and brushed back the hair that was sticking to Jeremy's forehead with the Thirium covering him, "You'll get through this...I'm sure of it."

Jeremy's eyes flicked to him again, the pupils dilating a bit as he began to lose focus again. Blue tinted foam began to trickle from between clenched teeth before he lost consciousness again.

"Poor thing..." Elizabeth's voice came from behind him.

Gavin looked over as she approached, setting her supplies on the table by them, "Do you think he's going to die?"

Elizabeth reached out, trying to turn his head before giving up, "It doesn't look good. His body has gone into a sort of rigor mortis from the looks of it. Jem was shutdown when I found him though, so I'm sure we can reactivate him again in the off-chance that he shuts down here."

"I'd rather not have that happen."

She quirked a brow at him as she set to hooking him up to monitor his vitals, "You really care for him, don't you?"

Gavin hated to admit it, but somehow Jeremy had gotten under his skin. He sighed softly, "I...I have come to... _understand_  how Hank feels about Connor."

Elizabeth just smiled at this.


	10. Gone for Repairs

**_[Time of shutdown: 23:43]_ **

Jeremy flatlined at this time, his L.E.D. going out completely and the death grip he had had on Gavin finally releasing.

The Detective's eyes fluttered open at the sudden lack of contact and he panicked upon seeing all the loss of light at Jeremy's temple.

"J-Jem...?" he faltered upon standing, reaching out to touch him, "Jeremy...?"

The Android did not respond to his hand grabbing onto his shoulder, nor did his eyes open when he was shaken. Gavin was hyperventilating now, looking around for anyone who could help him.

"H-help! I need help!" he shouted upon running out of the room, "Somebody!"

Gavin found Markus and Elizabeth chatting softly away from everyone, their expressions somber.

"You... murdered my partner..." Gavin gasped, panting from the run.

Elizabeth paled, hiding behind the deviant leader, "His software suddenly destabilized when I was working on him...I couldn't stop it..."

"That just means that you have no  _fuckin'_  idea what you're doing!"

Markus frowned, "This was the risk of reactivating a previously shutdown Android."

"So you're just going to leave him like that?! He doesn't deserve this!"

Markus and Elizabeth exchanged looks while Gavin fumed. He took notice of the pain now throbbing in his hand and looked down.

The blood was the first thing he saw, the rest just looked like he had shoved his hand into a hydraulic press.

Gavin's vision developed spots right before he collapsed, unable to take seeing the mangled limb...

* * *

It was worse waking up in that hospital room. Gavin's body felt numb and he was unaware of how he had gotten there.

The first thing he noticed was a familiar face sitting by his bed.

"Jem...?"

The Android blinked, his brown eyes full of sympathy, "Detective Reed."

"Connor?"

He reached out and pat Gavin's arm, "Yes. I was asked to stay with you until you woke up."

Gavin looked around, "Why am I here...?"

"You suffered a traumatic injury," Connor began, "The doctors had to...um..." he trailed off, looking down.

Gavin followed his gaze to his arm where it was wrapped in bandages. His eyes widened as he lifted his arm, "My hand...?"

Connor nodded.

The Detective let his arm drop, looking away, "I...Did you hear about Jem...?"

"I did. It is a shame."

"He didn't deserve to go like that..."

Gavin looked back as warm fingers intertwined with his own, and he saw unshed tears in Connor's eyes.

"Hey... don't do that."

The Android wiped his eyes, "Forgive me...It is just hard for me to comprehend..."

Gavin sighed softly before he pulled the Android closer. He was not sure if it was the pain meds, or that Connor was the spitting image of his partner, but he felt the need to hold him...

Connor's arms went around him, and his head rested on Gavin's chest. Subtle trembling were felt as the Detective rubbed his back, his hand finding itself combing through his hair not long after.

"It's okay Jem... I'm here..." he murmured into the Android's jacket, "Shh..."

Behind the Android's back Hank entered the room with someone he never thought would come in contact with again.

A smug smirk graced the man's face and a small bun bounced with his steps, but it all faded when he saw the two of them together.

"What odd behavior..." Kamski murmured to himself, eying Connor.

"He's Deviant, you shouldn't be surprised." Hank replied.

Connor shuddered at the sound of Kamski's voice, his thoughts going from comforting the Detective to aiming a gun at that Chloe's head. His eyes screwed shut and he nestled closer to Gavin.

Gavin squinted a little to see them, "Hank...?"

The Lieutenant waved, "It's good to see you up. How do you feel?"

"Shitty..." he sighed, petting the Android's hair, "You?"

"Not much better." Hank pointed to Kamski, "Had to talk to this slimeball again."

Kamski stepped forward, and Gavin's eyes widened, "It's been awhile."

The Detective looked away, "Yeah..."

Connor looked over, his L.E.D. going red. His creator waved a little, "Please step aside Connor, I need to speak with Gavin."

The Android almost flinched back when Kamski's hand touched his shoulder, and he went to Hank.

Gavin watched him go and found himself looking up at Kamski. He just smiled as he stepped into the space Connor had been before, "Good morning, how're you feeling?"

The Detective raised his bandaged arm to flip him the bird on reflex, but nothing happened beyond that, " _Fuck_  off... Why're you here...?"

"I was called in to aid one of Detroit's finest detectives, nothing more." he replied with full sincerity.

"Ha! Right."

Kamski sighed a little, "I know we've not been on the best—"

"—We've never been on good terms!" Gavin blurted.

"I'm well aware, which is why I want to propose a deal with you."

" _Fuck_  you."

Kamski just pursed his lips, exhaling through his nose, "Right. Look. I know that under these circumstances you aren't willing to hear me out, but I wish to bring happiness back to you."

Gavin did not look over, but he was listening as he continued.

"Which is why I need you to hear me out."

"I'm listening."

Kamski blinked, briefly taking his phone out to read something, "Right. I just got an update on it from Chloe. We'll meet again soon."

"Uh huh...right."

Kamski sighed to himself as he turned to leave, "Come with me Lieutenant, I need to speak with you."

"Right."

* * *

Hank stepped out with Kamski, "What do you need?"

Kamski sighed as he took out his phone, showing Hank the screen. The older man squinted a little at the pale thing on the screen, "What is that?"

"Chloe, please zoom out a bit." Kamski said gently.

The view began to zoom out, and now Hank could see the pale form of an Android lying in bed with a Thirium pouch hooked to him with an IV. His L.E.D. was red, but occasionally cycled yellow with little twitches in his fingers.

A Chloe was sitting by the bed, gently petting his head while another came forward to replace the Thirium pouch.

"Is that...?"

"Yes. I managed to get the RK800 from that amature technician. His coding is completely scattered, but I'm having the standard RK800 coding reinstalled."

"Will that wipe his memory?"

Kamski shook his head, "I backed up his memory before I started this."

"You thought of everything..." Hank thought aloud, watching the screen, "How long will this take to finish?"

"At least another week. I need to be sure that his programming will remain stable."

"Right. Should I tell Gavin?"

Kamski shook his head while he put his phone away, "Not yet. I will have Jeremy tell him in person. It feels better that way."

Hank was not sure he agreed with that logic, as he knew how torn Gavin was about losing his partner.

"How long will it take to get the prosthetic to him?" Hank asked as they began walking, his voice low.

"Also a week. Though I don't know how he will react to it."

Hank nodded, "Anything to make his life easier I suppose."

A familiar face came into view as Henry stepped into the hallway with a therapist Android. The RK900 paled upon seeing them, "H-Hank? What're you doing here?"

"I was checking on Gavin. How do you feel?"

The Android hesitated, "Edward has calmed down a bit...I feel normal for once."

"That's great news."

Kamski cocked a brow as he looked the Android over, "You're the RK900, aren't you?"

He nodded, "You're my creator, correct?"

Kamski put his hand out, "I am happy to finally meet you like this."

Henry hesitated before shaking hands with him, "It's an honor."

They parted ways soon after, with Kamski stepping outside with the Lieutenant, "I am still in awe of what I have created."

"And there's that famous ego of yours..."

He smirked, his eyes crinkling not unlike Gavin's when he smiled, "It serves me well."

Hank just rolled his eyes, sighing heavily, "Right... I'll see you in a week."

"Yes. I will call you."

"Right."

* * *

Three months, eighteen days, seven hours, twelve minutes, and two seconds ticked by on Jeremy's chronometer while he remained in deep stasis. It had been too long since he had seen the outside world. Too long since he had seen everyone...

Too long since he had seen Gavin...

The Android's eyes snapped open as his processors came online. His body felt incredibly stiff and he could not move well. A blonde woman stood by his side, a kind smile gracing her face as she gently pet his head, "Welcome back to life, Jeremy."

Jeremy slowly sat up, running a self-diagnostic. His body was fully functional, with the exception of his hand, which had been replaced entirely. This fact confused him, as it had been fine before he fell under...

"Why am I here?"

"Your software destabilized and you died. Mister Kamski put you back together again." she explained while helping him up, "I am Chloe. Mister Kamski's assistant."

Jeremy nodded as he looked her over, feeling a light fluttering in his chest. It was pleasant, but he did not act on it, "Do you know where Gavin Reed is...?"

Chloe stepped back, offering him a hand, "It is quite a long story for that...but Mister Kamski would like to speak with you first."

He felt a bit heavy as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, swaying a bit as a wave of dizziness hit him. Chloe held him up as he staggered, "Hey...don't move so fast…"

The Android took a moment as his body refused to stay upright, "Why do I feel like this…?"

Chloe sat him down again, pressing a hand against his stomach. This produced a pained gasp as Jeremy wrapped his arms around his abdomen protectively. His artificial skin retracted before he could stop it and she opened up his chest panel. Jeremy's eyes widened as she reached into him, grabbing onto his gyroscope.

His eyes slipped shut and he stifled soft noises as she began to manually recalibrate him. It was a feeling not unlike interfacing, but his body was responding in an unexpected way.

"Th-there…" Chloe said as she removed her hands.

Jeremy opened his eyes, looking up at her face as they shared a vibrant blush, "I...thank you…"

She gave a kind smile, "I guess it's been a while for you…?"

"A while for what?" he asked with a confused look.

Chloe's mouth opened and closed a couple times, but she did not explain herself as the blush returned. Jeremy just watched her, wondering what she could mean by that.

The two of them stayed there in silence, and Jeremy suddenly realized how vulnerable he currently was. His previous clothing had been stripped away, leaving him only in a pair of CyberLife issue boxers that all Androids had.

He found himself glancing down at his pale form, seeing blue rise across his chest as he flushed. The Android then covered himself with a sheet, looking embarrassed, "Ah geez...I didn't realize that I was naked!"

Chloe just laughed at this, the noise incredibly delightful to his senses. She then stepped back, "Let's get going. I'm sure Mister Kamski will be delighted to see your current progress."

"But I'm…" he gestured to himself.

"Don't worry. Mister Kamski has the solution for that." she replied while offering him her hand, "Come along now. We don't want to keep him waiting."

He took her hand, and they walked out into the rest of the home. Jeremy was taken aback by the luxury, looking around in awe, "Wow…"

"Mister Kamski enjoys the finer things in life...so he had this home built for him." Chloe explained while Jeremy found himself staring up at a portrait of a man with the striking resemblance to Gavin!

"G-Gavin...?"

"That is Mister Kamski."

Jeremy was amazed, wondering how someone could look so much like another without sharing the same name. He looked over as the man himself stepped out. He wore a deep maroon robe and had a box in his hands, "Good morning Jeremy. I'm so happy to see that you're finally awake."

"I feel better. Thank you." Jeremy said while giving a friendly smile.

Kamski held out the box to him, "Here. I need you to put these on."

The Android took the box and opened it, seeing an outfit inside. He dressed slowly, his hands drifting over the soft fabrics and luxurious materials that made it up. Black slacks were paired with black dress socks held up with garters that he needed Chloe's help with.

"Why do I need the garters...?"

"Aesthetics." was all Kamski had said.

Jeremy frowned before he stepped into the shiny black shoes, carefully lacing them to fit. Next came a pastel mint button up that felt like silk, though he was not sure. A fitted vest with vertical black and white stripes went on last, hugging his body in an oddly comforting way.

The thin stripes appeared charcoal gray from a distance, suiting him well. Jeremy stood tall once he was dressed, smoothing his hands down his chest and fluffing his hair.

"This is a bit luxurious for me..." the Android began, meeting Kamski's gaze, "Why do I need these?"

"Oh, I wanted to make you presentable for my cousin when you deliver something to him." Kamski replied, "And I must say...You look much better than I anticipated."

Jeremy blushed, touching the outfit, "Thanks..."

Chloe stood by his side, grabbing a smaller black box from Kamski, "Here's what my cousin needs from you. It's been due for a long time, but I think he will be happy to see you."

"Will I see Gavin after I do this?" Jeremy asked taking the box.

"You're delivering this to Gavin."

A fluttering feeling filled the Android as he held the box close, "Just tell me where to go...and I'll go."

Kamski smiled, "He should be at work now...if not. I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson can point you in the right direction."

Jeremy nodded and stepped out into the weather, hugging the box close. It was cold out, with snow flurries buffeting him as he walked. He felt none of it, instead focusing on the hopes of seeing his partner again. It had been far too long...


	11. I’ll Always Be Here to Catch You…

Frost clung to Jeremy's hair and his new uniform was a little wet from the snow as he stood before the precinct. The Android had not felt this lingering apprehension on his way there, but now his gaze was on the small box he held while his hands trembled.

He then stepped into the precinct, and he found it just as he had left it. The Android receptionist looked up as he approached, giving a gentle smile, "Good morning Detective Jeremy. It's been awhile since I saw you."

He nodded, "I um...had to take some time off for medical reasons. Is Gavin Reed here?"

Her L.E.D. cycled yellow before she nodded, "Yes sir, he is currently in an interrogation, but I am sure he would be happy to see you."

Jeremy nodded, "I'm excited to see him as well. It's been far too long."

"I understand. You can go in and wait for him, it shouldn't be too long now."

He smiled before he walked in, brushing a hand through his hair to fix it. The Android wanted to look presentable for his partner after all. A few officers stopped upon seeing him, and Jeremy was shocked when someone suddenly hugged him from behind, " _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! IT'SBEENTOOLONG!_ "

He stumbled forward, clutching the box to his chest as he glanced back, "Miss Chen? I um...how are you?"  
She turned him around, grasping him by his shoulders, "It's been almost four months since we last saw you!"

Jeremy felt a bit awkward now, looking away, "Yeah...I couldn't help what happened."  
Tina led him over and sat him at her desk, "Alright. Tell me everything."  
He set the box on the desk, clasping his hands in his lap, "Well...I guess I died? That's what an RT600 named Chloe told me when I woke up at least."

She looked a bit sad now, and her hands went out to grasp Jeremy's, "So what Gavin said was true…"

"Unfortunately." he looked up from their hands, "How is he, by the way? I know it must have been hard for him…"

Her hands trembled, "W-well...He's on some serious antidepressants now, so I'd say he could be better."

Jeremy nodded, looking down again.

"Is that who I think it is?"

The Android looked up as Chris Miller approached, giving a warm smile as the man clasped a hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle shake as he laughed, "It is you! You look great!"

"Oh, thank you. I was given all this from Gavin's cousin Elijah." Jeremy said while touching the vest.

Chris nodded, "Makes sense that he would have you. I heard you were having some technical issues."

Jeremy agreed, not knowing what else to say. It was an understatement to say that he was a bit behind with his social interaction protocols. A small spike in his stress came with this realisation, and he felt a bit anxious as a result.

The Android's anxiety melted away when he heard the sound of familiar shoes tapping against the tile of the precinct floor, and his gaze traveled to the source.

Gavin walked into the main room holding a thermos, he looked a little tired, but the sallow complexion and signs of malnourishment that Jeremy had grown used to during their time together were nowhere to be seen. The Detective's beard was neatly trimmed with a 5 o'clock shadow showing.

His left arm was stuffed into his pocket while his right hand held the thermos. Jeremy realised that that was the hand that he had grabbed the last time he had seen him. The Android's L.E.D. went red as he looked to the box, guilt sinking its claws into him.

_I...I caused this…_

Tina handed Jeremy the box before nudging him in the direction of his Detective, "Go get your man…"

He gave her a confused look before Chris shooed him as well, smiling.

Jeremy nodded, looking nervous as he waited for Gavin to be seated at his desk and working. He did not want whatever he was drinking to end up all over them both after all.

Gavin was oblivious to the Android as he approached, slouching in his chair a bit and taking a drink from a deep purple smoothie that Jeremy recognized as one of his own creation. He felt so happy to see that even without being there for him he kept with the diet.

The Android waited from him to cap the thermos and set it into a cooling unit on his desk before he made a move and placed the box on the far end of his desk. The Detective glanced to it, his eyes traveling up the pastel mint arm, the charcoal vest, and up to the friendly hazel orbs of someone he never thought he would see again.

Neither man said a word for several moments, with Jeremy giving a sweet smile while Gavin looked like a deer in the headlights. His mouth parted in a silent gasp as he slowly scooted his chair back and stood. The Android cocked a brow at him, wondering what he was going to do.

This was answered as Jeremy suddenly found himself in the crushing grip of his partner, Gavin's face buried itself in his chest and he held onto him like he would disappear if he let go.

Jeremy returned the embrace, resting his head on the Detective's shoulder and inhaling the clean scent of his light cologne, "I missed you…"

Gavin soon looked up at him, his eyes already shrink wrapped in tears, "I-is it...really you?"

Jeremy nodded, leaning in to nuzzle him, "I wish I could have been here sooner…"

"Shut up, tin can…"

"Alright."

Gavin then sat down with him, keeping his hand on his sleeve, "Where have you been…?"

"Elijah Kamski put me back together…" he replied while caressing the Detective's arm, "Speaking of him...He had me deliver you something."

Gavin looked to him, frowning, "What?"

Jeremy turned and grabbed the box, sliding it over to the Detective, "I don't know what it is...He just wanted me to bring it to you."

The Detective looked a bit suspicious as he grabbed the box, opening it. The Android saw cobalt blue velvet inside, and the color drained from the man's face as he suddenly shoved the box away from him in anger.

Jeremy caught the box before it hit the ground, holding it close as he looked to his partner in confusion, "What is it?"

Gavin remained silent, looking down at his desk. His eyes were becoming distant and he was shaking. The Android left the box and went to comfort him, "Hey, look at me...I got you…"

He grabbed onto him, breaking down after three months of barely holding it together. Jeremy stroked his hair as he shook, his sobs being muffled by the Android's body. They ended up sitting together on the floor behind Gavin's desk, just holding one another.

The Android continued to hold him long after he grew quiet, his tremors and slight hiccups the only noises heard. Jeremy wanted to know what was in the box, but he did not feel right in leaving Gavin after he had just broken down. The Android just held Gavin there, stroking his hair and rubbing his back in the hopes that he could comfort him. Even without knowing what was in the box. Jeremy knew that today was a significant emotional blow to the unstable Detective.

Tina and Chris peeked over the edge of the desk, their concern showing. Chris picked up the box and looked inside, his lips pursing in thought as he turned the box to show Jeremy.

His L.E.D. cycled yellow as his gaze trailed over the smooth Plastimetal over the prosthetic hand. It was just as intricate as Jeremy's own hand, but came up as belonging to an Android called GV900 when he scanned it.

_GV900._

_Gavin Nine-Hundred._

Jeremy gently lifted Gavin against him, holding him closer, "Hey... Everything's going to be better now...I'll always be here to catch you."

The Detective's eyes were red and puffy, and his lips trembled as he met Jeremy's gaze. He reached out and touched the Android's cheek, "I...uh...nevermind…"

He smiled to himself, leaning in to nuzzle him, "I know...you don't need to say anything…"

Their bond was almost unspoken at this point, even with their time being apart, they grew closer. Jeremy knew of the saying "distance makes the heart grow fonder," but never understood it until now.

The delicate brush of his lips against Gavin's cheek was enough for the Detective to flush pink, looking to Jeremy with a look he could not describe. His eyes widened a little before he leaned in, resting his head on the Android's shoulder, "It's good that you're back...tin can."

The insult felt endearing now, and Jeremy grinned, "Yeah... It's good to be back."

Gavin stayed against him for a few more minutes, flushing in embarrassment now that he saw his fellow officers standing nearby, " _Fuckin_ ' Hell…"

Tina " _awwed_ " while Chris offered him a hand, "Our lips are sealed."

The Detective allowed himself to be pulled up, and leaned against his desk now that he was standing, "Give me the box."

"Are you really ready for it?"

Jeremy stood as well, taking his place next to his Detective, "May I…? I can calibrate everything with ease."

Gavin sat in his chair, looking a bit nervous as Chris passed the box to the Android. Jeremy can lifted out the hand, holding it tenderly while he examined the prosthetic more closely. It was in fact an Android hand, and Jeremy could tell that Gavin would have access to several features unique to his mechanical brethren.

He extended a hand, meeting his Detective's gaze with assurance, "It's okay. I have you now."

Gavin remained where he was for several more minutes, grimacing when he finally pulled up his sleeve and extended his arm to Jeremy. Light scarring covered the end where his wrist would have been, and the veins underneath glowed blue in response to the prosthetic's presence.

Upon scanning his arm, Jeremy noted that Gavi had a small Thirium tank implanted into his forearm as well as sensors linked to his brain. He knew that this was coming, and even with his partnership with Jeremy, he still had issues with becoming something he hated.

Jeremy leaned over and lightly kissed Gavin's forehead, distracting him while he connected the prosthetic, lightly tightening the base to keep it on properly. Gavin grimaced, pulling back to look down at his new hand.

The fingers began twitching, "It hurts…"

The Android brushed his fingers over the hand, applying pressure to areas where the sensors were less active, "Try moving it now."

Gavin's fingers slowly closed around Jeremy's hand, the movements rough, but getting better, "I...I can feel your skin."

Jeremy smiled gently before he lifted his hand and intertwined their fingers, "That's great. It means that everything is functioning properly."

Gavin looked up at him, his eyes softening while he stared up at the Android. They let the silence stretch between them before the Detective grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him forward.

Jeremy felt warmth spread through him while Gavin kissed him, his hand digging itself into the Android's hair. He would have pulled away, but it would end what he had been waiting for.

He felt the gentle scrape of the Detective's stubble, and he brushed his fingers through it. Gavin pulled back briefly, placing a thumb against the Android's chin, "Open your mouth…"

He obeyed, his eyes widening when he pressed his tongue in. Jeremy's L.E.D. cycled yellow and he shuddered while his analysis software turned on. He relaxed while he let himself get kissed.

Tina and Chris just watched them, knowing that it was a long time coming. Gavin needed something like this, as he always seemed so moody since meeting the charming Android.

Jeremy soon had to part their kiss, a trail of analysis fluid and saliva connecting them. Gavin wiped his face as he let go, "I didn't think you'd be so  _wet_ …"

"My analysis software calls for it," he explained gently, "I should have warned you."

" _Fuck_  it…" Gavin murmured before kissing him again. He lingered for a moment before pulling back, "Let's go home…"

Jeremy looked to his desk, "Don't you have work that you need to complete?"

He waved a hand at it, "I'll finish it tomorrow. Come on." Gavin grabbed his thermos as well as the box that had held his new hand.

"Alright…"

The two of them walked away from their fellow officers, and Jeremy intertwined his fingers with the smooth plastimetal fingers of his partner. Gavin glanced down at their hands, and the Android retracted his artificial skin to make him feel like he belonged. The Detective smiled to himself as he looked up at him, and Jeremy smiled warmly, "It feels good to be back."

Gavin was about to respond when he shivered upon stepping outside, " _F-fuck_  it's cold!"

The Android held out a hand, "Give me your keys. I'll go warm up the car so it'll be nice and toasty when you get to it."

He hesitated before fishing the keys from his pocket, dropping them into Jeremy's waiting hand. The Detective retreated back into the warmth of the precinct, watching the Android walk out to his car and start it up.

Jeremy made sure that he stayed in sight of his partner, as he knew that he was probably worried about him going away again. He opened the driver's side seat and saw that his tie was folded up before a clean and empty ashtray. He was amazed that he had quit smoking while he was gone.

The car was even clean of cigarettes and held a soft clean smell to it. His L.E.D. cycled yellow and he smiled, "I'm proud of you…"

Jeremy started the car and flipped on the heater, angling the vents toward the driver's seat so that they would blow hot air onto him during the drive. The Android stayed there for a few minutes until he felt that the car was a nice temperature before returning to Gavin.

The Detective was reluctant to step outside, cursing about parking so far away from the precinct. This went away when he got into the car, sighing as he sank into his seat, " _Fuck…_ "

Jeremy smiled as he got into the passengers' side seat, and was happy to back in familiar territory. Gavin reached out and touched Jeremy, and he smiled gently, "I'm really here...Don't worry."

"Good. Don't leave me like that again."

"I will do my best."

* * *

Inspiration for Gavin's prosthetic

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYtK_UTXBoA


End file.
